Rise of the Dragon Knight Book One—The Beginning
by TFAN Override-Dragon Light
Summary: When battling the Dark Axis, the Gundam Force finds themselves facing a new threat. Will they be able to overcome the shadows that lurk within, or will a friend become forgotten as shadow? Remember that the dragon can be a deadly enemy, but masquerade as a friend.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**_Hello people! Welcome to my newest story 'Rise Of The Dragon Knight'!_**

 ** _This is a SD Gundam Force story. It goes completely by the episodes, but starts at episode 11. There is an OC insert, but you won't meet her until later! Oops Spoilers! XD_**

-Zako-

Not long after the Super Dimensional Guard started the Gundam Force project, they soon realized that they couldn't always play a defensive role when the Dark Axis would begin attacking Neotopia. To that end, they began to work on creating their own means of time-space travel, believing that one day they would need to take the offensive. The project was centered at one of their research facilities, Lab C.

The project head was Bell Wood, a child prodigy, now in his early teens. Bell Wood was exceptionally skilled in pushing the boundaries of the local space to their limits, and in need of something to do after proving to be able to skip through college. After being sworn to secrecy, he was made an SDG member and put to work on the Project: Dimensional Transport Device. And after 5 years, he was starting to make progress.

And then it fell to pieces. By some fluke, the Dark Axis had discovered the project, and launched an attack on Lab C. the Gundam Force, currently consisting of the SDG-made Captain Gundam, local wiz-kid Shute, other-dimensional Gundams Zero the Winged Knight of the kingdom of Lacroa and Bakunetsumaru, a samurai from the land of Ark, were able to repel the invaders.

However, by the same laws that caused a slice of toast to land butter-side down on the floor, Murphy's Law, the Dimensional Transport Device was destroyed anyway, by the sword-happy Bakunetsumaru. Bell Wood, after having a breakdown, a nap, and some coffee, got back to work, trying to undo the damage. Luckily, he kept all of his files backed up.

At present, he was at a computer consol on a raised platform, typing in commands. He could feel the stares of his audience. From alternate platforms, The Gundam Force, Chief Haro , and a troop of mobile soldiers watched him. On the ground were Entengo, Bakunetsumaru's robotic horse, and Gunbike, a support vehicle run by the AI of Captain's instructor.

"Okay, I think I've got the Dimensional Transport Device running again," Bell Wood explained to everyone, "But, we won't know for sure unless we give it a test-spin. So, here goes nothin'!"

Bakunetsumaru watched as Bell Wood typed in commands on the holographic keyboard. His attention was drawn to the round object on the table on another platform.

"What is that," the Musha Gundam asked, "A strawberry?"

"Yeah, that's the plan," Shute explained, "Better to start with something small and work our way up. Just…to be safe."

"We don't know what dimension the gate will lead to." Captain stated.

The spinning parts on the Device sparked with lightning, and a crackling purple vortex appeared in the sky.

"Okay, strawberry!" Bell Wood yelled, and grabbed the aforementioned fruit. " _Let's do it!_ "

With a throw that would make an Olympic athlete point and laugh, the young scientist flung the strawberry into the violet swirl.

" _Bon voyage!_ " Dr. Bell waved.

There was a bright flash of light as the strawberry and portal connected. Shute was forced to shield his eyes, and he wished he had brought sunglasses.

"It's working!" Bakunetsumaru cried, pointing. Somewhere within the light, the strawberry dissolved, before vanishing without a trace. There was another flash, and the portal ceased to be.

"Piece of cake!" Bell Wood grinned, "Piece of strawberry shortcake!"

"Ah!" Chief Haro cried, his 'ears' flapping to display his wonder.

Bakunetsumaru, however, was not as impressed. "All this for a piece of fruit!"

"Relax! Just leave it to Bell Wood!" Shute laughed, amazed. "He knows what he's doing!"

"Indeed." Captain nodded.

Bell Wood smiled at the praise. "You see," He began, "There are a lot of calculations to make, and variables to take into consideration…" He then realized that two members of his audience hadn't known about quantum physics until Shute told them. "…It's complicated," He said at last. "Take things too fast, you could get into big trouble. You gotta do it in stages. You know, baby steps."

" _Baby steps!_ " Bakunetsumaru bounded over to where Bell Wood was. "I cannot wait any longer! You will send me next, Bell Wood!"

By now, Bell Wood was used to the samurai's frequent demands, and regarded him with a casual eye.

"Sorry," the young scientist said, "You gotta wait your turn, dude."

"' _Wait my turn'!_ " Bakunetsumaru roared, "What could it be that takes precedence over my burning desire to see my homeland once again! What is it would you send through the gate before _me?_ "

Zero held something out. "This."

"A _banana!_ "

"At least it's a larger piece of fruit," Zero explained, "You'll get your turn."

"No! It cannot be!" Bakunetsumaru cried to the heavens, "I am to be superseded by the makings of a fruit salad?"

Bell Wood pointed to a pile of bric-a-brac. "And after that, we're gonna try some stuffed animals and wind-up toys."

"Some _what?!_ "

"Calm down, Bakunetsumaru." Zero chuckled.

"This is ridiculous!"

Bakunetsumaru fumed, and rushed over to Bell Wood. The scientist walked around him.

"You do not understand, Bell Wood," the samurai said, following him. "I _need_ to return to Ark! Please, do you want to see a samurai beg?"

"Not really." Bell Wood shrugged, waving the Musha Gundam away.

"I _insist_ you-!" Bakunetsumaru was to make another demand when a giant bunch of bananas appeared on top of him in a poof of smoke. " _What is this?!_ "

"You heard him," Zero said sternly. "The banana goes next."

With a disgusted grunt, Bakunetsumaru threw the giant bunch off of him.

"Stay out of this!" Bakunetsumaru yelled at Zero, "Just because you do not care about Lacroa, and have forgotten what it _means_ to be homesick-!"

Zero gave Bakunetsumaru a very cold look. "Don't tell _me_ what I've forgotten, you hot-head!"

Zero snapped his fingers, and more bananas appeared, this time regular sized. They flew at the Blazing Samurai in a potassium blitz.

"You _pest!_ " Bakunetsumaru yelled, unsheathing his swords. "Stand still and I will peel you as I would a banana!"

They two Gundams began to fight, with Zero dodging Bakunetsumaru's attacks.

" _Yo! Guys!_ " Bell Wood hollered angrily, "I'm tryin' to work, here!"

Up at his station, Shute watched the three ring circus at the controls and slumped.

"Well, this is turning out well." Shute groaned. He then noticed that Captain seemed…preoccupied. "What is it?"

Captain looked at Shute. "I thought I heard voices."

Shute opened his mouth to say something when something occurred to him. He could hear voices as well!

The sound that echoed throughout the Lab didn't come from a specific place, but instead felt like they had always been there, but Shute never noticed.

"… _Mana, that dwells in all the universe…_ "

Shute frowned. "That sounds like something Zero would say…"

He looked down at where Zero and Baku' were fighting, with Bell Wood caught in the middle. They wouldn't hear anything, not without help.

"Hey, guys, listen up!" Shute yelled as he and Captain rushed over to them. "Something's happening!"

This got their attention, though moments later Shute wished he didn't. With his focus drawn, Bakunetsumaru, didn't look where he was walking, and stepped on a banana. With footing lost, the samurai fell against Bell Wood's console. Immediately, the moving parts on the Device began to pick up speed. A crackling purple portal appeared in the sky as the chanting grew louder.

"… _In the stars….O Mana…_ "

Bell Wood pushed Bakunetsumaru away and began to type furiously.

"I don't know if we got someone's attention," The prodigy said, "Or if someone's tryin' to get ours!"

Yellow lightning streaked down from the portal, striking around where the Gundam Force had gathered together.

Shute looked at the light show with trepidation, trying not to get hit by the dancing electricity. Whatever was happening, it was happening to them!

"I am ready!" Bakunetsumaru yelled fearlessly, "Send me through the gate!"

"The banana goes first!" Zero snapped out of reflex.

Then, light filled the Gundam Force's vision. Everyone else's vision, however, was filled with the sight of the Force being engulfed in a ball of white light and blasting into the air, vanishing without a trace.

Chief Haro's head flapped.

-z-

When Shute opened his eyes, he found himself drifting through a multi-colored space, like a universe designed by hippies from the 1960s. Something floated by.

 _Well, whaddya know… It's the banana!_ Shute realized, and tried to grab the fruit. The foodstuff, however, stayed just out of his reach.

"Just a little closer…C'mere, you…" Shute muttered, and tried to extend his arm even farther.

Then, the multi-colored world vanished, and the banana fell.

"It's gone!" Shute gasped. Looking around, the boy saw that he was in some sort of cavern, over a pit…hanging on to an edge!

" _Ah!_ "

"It's all right, Shute, I've got you!" Captain said, and pulled his friend up. The Gundams were standing on a floating rock, with giant crystals sticking out of it. The 'island' was in the middle of a gigantic space, seemingly unconnected to anything, even the ground, far, far below. Light came in through holes in the cave ceiling.

Shute forced his heartbeat to slow down. "What _is_ this place?" He asked at last.

"It is not in my memory banks," Captain replied, "I estimate a 98.2% chance that we are in another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Shute repeated, entranced. Now that he was paying attention, he noticed that the rock they were on had some sort of rune circle carved into the ground, and several staffs sticking out. The crystal stalagmites had jeweled rings.

"If this is my beloved Ark," Bakunetsumaru remarked, looking around. "It is changed greatly in my absence, and not for the better!"

Zero said nothing. He looked around the area with wide, trembling eyes.

"…No," He whispered, mortified. "It's not possible!"

Shute, meanwhile, had flipped open his PDA and tried to make a call. All that appeared on the small screen was static and the words OUT OF AREA.

"Communicators are out," he announced, "So there's no way to call for help."

" _It can't be!_ " Zero cried, and flew off, flying across the chasm and into a tunnel on the other side.

"Zero!" Captain called, "Zero, come back!"

Captain took off after the flying knight- and began to run across _thin air!_

" _Yaaah!_ " Shute and Bakunetsumaru cried in alarm.

Captain stopped his chase and looked behind. "What is it, you two?"

"C-Captain!" Shute forced himself to say, "You're not standing on anything! I mean… _look!_ "

Captain looked down at where Shute was pointing. "My sensors disagree with you, Shute," He replied, analyzing the pathway he was on. There was an energy coating it. "It's an invisible bridge, extending all the way," He pointed to the tunnel Zero went in, "To that cave!"

"Oh, that's a relief…" Shute said, sweating with Bakunetsumaru.

"C'mon on now, hurry!" Captain said, and resumed his run. Shute hastily rushed up behind him, while Bakunetsumaru _slowly_ stepped out, his arms extended to keep his balance in case he missed a step.

"C-c-coming!" Bakunetsumaru yelled, moving as fast as his knocking knees would allow. _Invisible bridge…sounds like witchcraft to me!_

-z-

 _"Well, any progress? Can we use the Spirit Tree yet?"_

"Patience, master. Before we can use the Spirit Tree we must find the Spirit Egg."

In an abandoned castle, one that was built for more than its currents inhabitants, a knight in dusty grey armor with a flowing purple cape stood in front of an ornate mirror. In the mirror's reflection, the knight saw not himself, but the hologram of the Commander for the Dark Axis.

"It seems to be hidden within a powerful spell," The knight went on, "I've been unable to locate it."

 _"Find it at once!"_ The Commander snapped.

"Yes, Commander," the knight replied dutifully. Examining a yellow feather in his hand, he said, "Oh, by the way, I heard you were having some trouble conquering that other dimension. If I could be of use in any way …" He trailed off meaningfully.

 _"Your help is not needed,"_ the Commander answered stiffly. **"Find the egg!"**

"Of course." The knight bowed.

 _"However, I am sending someone to watch over your activities for a time. She is to be treated with respect, for she is my niece."_ The Commander told the knight. _"I trust that you will not try anything dumb around her."_

With that, the Commander's image vanished from the mirror. Behind him, the knight could hear the air ripple as his most trusted servant appeared. He did not turn to greet the servant. If he had, he would have seen a floating mass of green energy with ghostly yellow eyes, with a faint purple outline of armor underneath the green.

"Shouldn't you have told him about the intruders who just arrived?" the servant asked.

The knight shrugged. "Why? Fate sent them to me, not him. Besides…they may be of use."

"Ooh, you think there's a connection between them and the Spirit Egg?" the servant asked excitedly.

"I don't know," the knight admitted, "But until I do know-" His eyes glinted. " _They're mine._ Watch their every move."

"As you wish…" the servant replied, and vanished from sight.

The knight waited until he was absolutely sure that he was alone before moving. Taking out a large ridged sword, he stabbed it into the wall, which was not a wall, but rather the surface of a gigantic tree.

"Patience, my poor little Spirit Tree," The knight whispered, "Soon I will let you _speak…_ "

The knight heard a rumbling sound that was neither his servant nor the Commander. Turning, he was greeted with the sight of a figure appearing from the shadows.

The knight smiled, and bowed slightly in greeting.

"I trust you are here to watch over the happenings here?"

The figure nodded, then turned to the mirror. "I see that you have company." She murmured.

The knight sighed. "Indeed. Do not worry though," he smirked. "they will not stand up against _my_ army."

The figure only _hmm_ ed.

-z-

The Gundam Force continued to follow Zero down the tunnel. As they hopped over a large hole in the ground, Shute noticed a light at the end.

"There's a light up there!" He told the other Gundams.

They were soon outside the caves, but upon seeing their new surroundings, Shute wished they weren't. Before him was a great canyon, and in the center was an enormous dead tree. A castle was built around the trunk, and on its roots was a town, both decaying. The air was dotted with clouds of mist, and gigantic red horns were jutting out from the ground around the tree, some going through buildings.

"What happened here?" Shute asked, gaping. "It's a wasteland!"

"This bare and dreadful place _cannot_ be Ark!" Bakunetsumaru exclaimed, his tone a mirror to the shock Shute felt.

"It's not."

Everyone looked a Zero, who had a somber expression on as he stared out at the ruined fortress.

"That is Lacroa Castle yonder," The Winged Knight explained sadly, "And this, my friends, is my homeland, though I would give my life that it were not."

"This is Lacroa?" Shute asked, looking from Zero to the ruined kingdom. As he took in the ravaged land, he thought, _Is this what the Dark Axis does to its conquests?_ Then his heart stopped at another thought. _Is that will happen to Neotopia if we fail?_

"What is left of it," Zero lamented, "Flowers bloomed here once, and birds sang because of the benevolent Spirit Trees. That one held the castle. Now, all is turned to stone because of those minions of darkness."

Shute realized that the dark clouds were not mist, but swarms of Bagubagu, robotic insects whose sting turned living things to stone.

"Bagubagu!" Bakunetsumaru cried, "The Dark Axis is here!"

Captain nodded. "Yes, we must be on our guard."

"How I wish you could have seen it as it was," Zero sighed sadly, "Not like this. Lower your eyes, my friends, gaze not upon these sad remnants of its glory."

The Gundam Force did so. As they did, they noticed that Zero was trembling.

"I have no right to be here," The knight said, "Why have I been made to return?" His voice increasing in volume, he cried to the heavens, "I shouldn't have been allowed to set eyes on my homeland again! Not until I found a way to save her!"

"Forgive me, Zero!"

Zero looked back down and saw that Bakunesumaru, proud, arrogantly proud Bakunetsumaru, was on his hands and knees, his head bowed.

"I accused you of not caring about your homeland," The Musha Gundam said humbly, "I see now how deeply you feel its suffering."

"…Thank you, my friend." Zero replied, appreciating the gesture Bakunetsumaru was making.

"Pawn! Pawn! Pawn!"

"What was that!" Shute asked, looking around. As far as he could see, it was just the four of them, so who was chanting 'Pawn'?

"I detect evidence that we are being surrounded!" Captain reported.

Bakunetsumaru shot up. "The enemy!"

"I don't see anybody-" Shute began, when a barrage of arrows shot out from the thin air above the ledge over their heads.

"Quickly!" Captain ordered, grabbing Shute. "Scatter!"

The Gundams ducked away, dodging the arrows as they struck the ground.

"Where are they?" Shute asked, looking at where the arrows had come from. Captain's targeting scope slid down over his eye as he scanned the area. On that ledge he could see the outlines of little robots built like suits of armor, with yellow visors where their faces should be. They each held some kind of crossbow in hand, except for one with a decorative head-fin, who was holding a sword. The read-out indicated an energy-field like the one over the invisible bridge covering their bodies.

"Just as I suspected," Captain said, "They are equipped with some kind of cloaking device!"

"This can only be _their_ doing!" Zero realized, and shot an angry glare at Lacroa Castle's ruins.

-z-

The knight, figure, and the servant watched the Gundam Force in the glass of the mirror.

"It would seem one of them is capable of detecting my Pawn Leo squad." The servant remarked.

"Good," The knight nodded. "Things have been dead here for so long, I'm grateful for the… _entertainment._ "

The figure spoke up from where she was standing, "If you plan on revealing yourselves, do not mention myself. Uncle wishes for me to remain… _hidden_."

The knight hummed. "I see, but do you have a way of hiding yourself in case they find you?"

The figure smirked. "Of course."

With a wave of her hand, the shadows surrounding her vanished, and her dark armour changed into a lighter shade, her red eyes turning blue. She smirked at their stunned expressions.

"I'm _always_ ready."

-z-

"On your guard, everyone!" Captain ordered, unplugging his beam saber from his backpack. " _Incoming!_ "

Another barrage of arrows shot down.

"What I can see, I can fight!" Bakunetsumaru yelled, jumping up and knocking the arrows away with his swords. Captain stood protectively in front of Shute, blocking some arrows with his saber.

" _Super Magical Violet Tornado!_ " Zero cried, and unleashed a torrent of winds at the cliffs, catching cards that were not there. Several puffs of purple smoke later, the forms of the Pawn Leos appeared, no longer unseen to the naked eye.

"Holy cow!" Shute cried, staring up at the little army.

"We've been spotted," The finned Pawn Leo, the leader, cried. "Prepare invisibility magic!"

The Pawn Leos whipped out cards of a sort, and they placed a card on the back of the Pawn in front.

"Prepared, pawn!"

"Execute!" the leader ordered, and the Pawns vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Uh oh," Shute gulped, "They vanished again!"

"Not to my scanners!" Captain yelled, and fired his helmet guns at the ledge. There was another puff of smoke, and the Pawns reappeared, struck.

"I don't _need_ to see them!" Bakunetsumaru declared, and jumped onto the ledge. With his swords out, Bakuentsumaru ran across the ledge, causing Pawns to appear as he hit them. Zero unleashed a rune circle, sending it at another batch of Pawns. Several Pawns hit the lower ground, vanishing in a puff of smoke. When the smoke vanished, dice were seen were they had lay.

Shute stared at the dice in amazement. "Whoa… What happened to them?"

"Actually," Zero put in, "This is their _true_ form, Shute."

"Weird…"

Captain fired some missiles at more Pawn Leos, forcing them to appear.

" _Retreat!_ " the lead Leo cried, and he and the remaining Pawns took off in a flurry of footsteps and 'Pawns'.

"That-a-way!" Shute cheered, "The Gundam Force kicks evil robot booty once again!"

-z-

"The _Gundam Force_ , eh?"

The knight felt a sinister smile form as he watched the Gundams on the mirror. "What a _coup_ to smash them once and for all."

The figure frowned from where she stood at the back of the room. _So they're here…_

"I would not count them so easy to defeat."

The knight turned, surprise evident in his voice, "Oh?"

"They are the ones that we have had trouble with." She murmured, "Do _not_ take them lightly."

"Of course…"

-z-

With the Pawn Leos vanquished, Zero told the Gundam Force of how the princess of Lacroa, in her final moments before becoming stone, used her magic to send Zero to Earth.

"…and so I was cast out," Zero finished unhappily, "If only I had the strength, I could have remained, and protected the princess and my compatriots. Now, alas, it is too late."

Shute, Captain and Bakunetsumaru stared at their feet, unable to reply. But after a moment, Shute looked up.

"Hey, c'mon!" He said firmly, "It's never too late!"

The Gundams looked at him.

"All we gotta do is take Lacroa back from the Dark Axis," Shute explained, building up steam. "Then find a spell that'll return it to the way it was. That's an easy job for the Gundam Force!"

Shute's optimism was both inspiring and contagious. In his confident voice the Gundams found their own spirits rising.

"Shute is right!" Bakunetsumaru cried, "We can do it!"

"I estimate our chances of success at ninety-nine- No," Captain amended, " _100 percent!_ "

Zero looked at his friends with renewed hope. "My good friends and noble comrades- _Look!_ "

Zero pointed, and the Gundam Force saw three Pawn Leos peeking out from the cave the entered from.

"Aha!" Bakunetsumaru shouted, "Stop!"

These Pawns were much smarter than the last bunch, and turned and bolted into the cave. Bakunetsumaru gave chase, followed by the rest of the Gundam Force.

"You thought you could sneak up on us, did you, you cowards!" Bakunetsumaru yelled as they ran down the tunnel, "Come back here!"

The Pawns ignored him and jumped down the hole the Gundam Force had bypassed before. Bakunetsumaru was quick to follow them.

The hole deposited the Pawns in a much lower cavern, and as Bakunesumaru got stuck at the end and struggled to free himself, one Pawn turned back and pointed a threatening finger.

"Stay back, you! Or- Aahh!" The Pawn tripped over a rock, and fell on top of his fellows. As they tumbled, their visors fell off. When the rest of the Gundam Force arrived and helped Bakunetsumaru out, they noticed that these Pawns were much bigger and more rigid-looking than the first batch. Coming closer, they soon realized why.

"They're just kids!" Shute cried.

Inside the Pawn Leo costumes were three boys, a bit shorter than Shute, with short, curly green hair and green eyes. They looked exactly alike, and the only way to differentiate between them was by the patterns of their headbands. One had a triangle pattern, one had a circle pattern, and one had a square pattern.

" _What?_ " The square-pattern child snapped getting up with his brothers.

"I detest that!" Circle-pattern grumbled, "Who does he think he is, a grown-up?"

"Who are you calling a kid, _kid?_ " Triangle-pattern asked fiercely.

Shute stared at triplets in wonder. "Um, are those disguises?"

 **"Yes!"** the triplets chorused, **"We disguised ourselves as the enemy in order to avoid capture until the savior arrives!"**

Shute stared, now with more questions in mind. "Savior? _What_ savior? And one at a time!"

 **"Well, we have been guarding the-!"** The triplets began at once before stopping.

" _I'll_ tell it!" Square-pattern grumbled, and said, "We're guarding the Spirit Egg of the sacred tree. When the savior comes, we will give it to him, and he will use it to save Lacroa! Oh, and this is a secret!" Square-pattern added, "Don't tell anyone, okay? If _they_ found out…"

Triangle-pattern grabbed Square and pulled him aside. "Hey! They could be with the enemy," he hissed, "Let's not go blabbing everything before we know who they are, okay?"

The other triplets nodded.

Zero smiled. "You have done Lacroa proud by surviving so long," He said grandly, "And by protecting the sacred object entrusted to you. But now you may put your fears to rest, for I am no enemy. I am Zero, the Winged Knight!"

The triplets looked at him.

"Yes!" Zero continued, "I am your compatriot, returned at last to right the wrongs done to my homeland!" He began to fidget under the Triplet's glares. "Really… I am!"

"Oh, sure," Triangle snorted, " _You're_ Zero."

The triplets zipped around the Knight Gundam, checking out every angle before huddling.

" _Could_ be…"

"Maybe not…"

"What do you think?

"I dunno, what do _you_ think?"

"I dunno…"

Shute patted Zero on the shoulder. "Isn't there anyway you could prove it to them, Zero?"

Zero had just the thing. Snapping his fingers, he made a violet rose blossom in his hand and held it out to the triplets.

"Behold!" The Knight Gundam said, "This flower only blooms in the garden of the princess of Lacroa."

"He's at it again!" Bakunetsumaru yelled, "Pulling flowers out of thin air!"

Everyone ignored him.

"Who but a knight of Lacroa would know of this rose, the Princess Rose!" Zero went on, "How she loved its pale violet petals."

The triplets huddled.

"He has a point, it is a Princess Rose, after all." Circle-pattern remarked.

"No stranger would know about the rose." Square-pattern added.

Triangle-pattern nodded. "All right, then. Let's give this guy a chance."

Facing the Gundam Force, the triplets introduced themselves.

"My name is Coah. Greetings!" Triangle-pattern said.

"And my name is Noah." Square-pattern said.

"And I'm Doah!" Circle-pattern finished, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nay, the pleasure is mine, fair triplets!" Zero chuckled, "For in your bright eyes shines the hope of Lacroa!"

The triplets huddled again.

"He _talks_ like a knight…"

"Yeah, _too much_ like one! He's laying it on kinda thick…"

"Do you think he's a phoney?"

" _Quiet!_ "

Zero felt his Shute pat his shoulder again.

"Not very trusting, are they, Zero?" the boy chuckled sheepishly, "But then, I suppose you can't blame them…"

Zero couldn't. While he, unwilling as it was, was sent to the pristine Neotopia, the triplets had been forced to live in this nightmare, reminded every day of the plight the kingdom was in. He could not begrudge them for their feelings towards him. They had suffered much more than he did…

"Tell me, triplets…" He said softly, catching their attention. "Two years have passed since the princess and the sorcerers cast me out into another dimension. I can only assume that my lady were turned to stone like the rest of Lacroa. But after that, what? What has become of them?"

"They turned the princess into a statue and put her somewhere!" the triplets cried, "We don't know where!"

"Accursed villains!" Zero swore, clenching his fist. "And the sorcerers?"

The triplets refused to meet his eye.

"Skip it, we've got bigger problems," Shute said, and gestured. "Take a look!"

All around, little screens appeared in the air. There must have been _dozens._

"Sensors detect Dark Axis forces in the area." Captain reported.

"Hmm!" Bakunetsumaru glared at the screens, noting their similarity to the Pawn Leo's visor. "I need no sensors to detect that we're surrounded!"

Aside from the dozens circling the Gundam Force, more and more squads of Pawn Leos appeared, cloaked, aside from their visors.

"Uh-oh!" The triplets gulped, "The Dark Axis! That's not good!"

Shute gave the Lacroa children a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you're not alone! You're with the _Gundam Force!_ "

The triplets were not reassured. "Can we still worry a little bit?" They asked, eyebrows raised.

" _O Mana, come to me!_ " Zero cried, and summoned his sword and shield.

"Justice calls to me, and I answer! I am Bakunetsumaru, the Blazing Samurai of Ark!" The Musha Gundam yelled, unsheathing his swords.

Captain unplugged his beam saber and began to scan the Pawn Leos, confirming their locations.

What he did not notice, however, was a form cloaked in shadow, staying just out of sight.

"Will you hide, or will you fight?" Bakunetsumaru challenged, "Show yourselves, cowards!"

"If you insist!"

A yellow feather shot down and stabbed the ground before Zero's foot. Zero followed the voice and saw who threw it.

"Up there!" he yelled, and the others followed his gaze. The triplets gasped.

Floating high in the air was a knight, though this one was as different from Zero as chalk is to cheese. While Zero's armor was a decorative and shining blue color, this one's was rigid, and a speckled grey color. His cape was poison purple, and his helmet was topped by a jagged red fin, like a two-dimensional ember. A golden(or brass) bird was perched on his forehead. But most chilling was his face…his face was like a mask, a sinister smiling one. His eyes were dark and iris-less, and only lit red when he spoke. He held another feather in his hand.

"That's right, little ones!" he chuckled evilly, "Cower in fear and dread! For your end is near!"

"I do not fear you!" Zero yelled defiantly at the newcomer.

"You?" The knight snickered, "The coward who abandoned his princess?"

" _A lie!_ "

"Good, very good!" The knight nodded, "I delight in your rage! I take sustenance from your fear. Your hatred is as mother's milk to me! And your moans of terror- music to my ears! For I am Tallgeese, Knight of the Tempest! _Gaze on my magnificence, and despair!_ "

The Gundam Force and friends stared up at the evil knight as he struck a pose.

"Tall-geese?" Shute commented, "That's a pretty funky name."

Hidden in the shadows, the figure snorted.

Talgeese lost his composure. " _What did you say, worm!_ "

"Where is the princess!" Zero yelled, ignoring this.

"Oh, yes, let me see," Talgeese resumed his smug poise and looked away, acting confused. "What _did_ I do with her? Did I drop her into the contaminated pond? Or did I pitch her down a hole, on the hill of _illusion_?"

"You vile fiend, how dare you!" Zero roared, and would have lunged if Bakunetsumaru hadn't jumped in front.

"Leave him to me, Zero!" the Musha Gundam insisted, " _I_ will make this mocking villain talk!"

Bakunetsumaru's gemstone glowed as he spun his swords around hypnotically. " _Secret Arts: Bakunetsu! Tenkyo-Ken!_ " A japanese character appeared, and he charged through it at Talgeese.

"That attack might be more surprising," Talgeese sniffed, "If you didn't _announce_ it first!"

Talgeese transformed his feather into a sword, and Bakunetsumaru sliced a flaming X into the air as he charged. Talgeese, unyielding, swung his sword against the X, striking so hard that Bakunetsumaru was thrown back, landing at the edge of the chasm.

" _Bakunetsumaru!_ " Shute cried in alarm. This was a first. The Tenkyo-Ken…lost?

Talgeese looked at Zero smugly. "Now it's your turn, Winged Knight! Or will you use your wings to fly away from _this_ fight as well?"

"Monster, defend yourself!" Zero bellowed, and flew at Tallgeese.

"I shall do more than that!" Tallgeese retorted, and swung his sword down at Zero. The dark winds he blew forced Zero into stopping, while Captain stood protectively in front of Shute and the triplets.

" _I summon thee, Mana of Darkness,_ " Tallgeese chanted, " _From the deep abyss! Give me the power of evil!_ "

A red octagon appeared behind the evil knight, covered in runes. A shield with a beast's face appeared in his other hand.

"What's the fiend up to now!" Bakunetsumaru asked aloud.

Tallgeese's shield began to glow, and the face began to…move! It seemed to be pulling itself out!

"Captain, what is that thing?" Shute asked, worried.

"Unable to analyze!" Captain replied, scanning.

The figure in the shadows watched with wide blue eyes. _Impossible… it couldn't be…!_

A pure golden beast, with the head, wings and talons of an eagle, and the body of a lion, burst out of the shield, screeching.

"The Griffen!" Zero gasped, "One of the four sacred creatures of Lacroa!"

The Griffen soared around the cavern, plowing into squads of Pawn Leo, forcing them back to dice.

 _What's it doing?_ Shute thought. Wasn't that thing and the soldiers on the same side?

Zero stared at the Griffen a minute more before whirling at Tallgeese.

" _You_ have summoned the destructive power of the Griffen!" The Winged Knight demanded.

Tallgeese shrugged. "He _is_ a bit of a loose cannon, to be true. A wild creature, a fearsome power! But not so wild that he can't be tamed by _me!_ "

The Griffen was now flying above Tallgeese, still screeching.

" _Griffen, come to me!_ " Tallgeese commanded, and shot up towards the beast.

The Griffen did a nosedive, and he and Tallgeese collided. But instead of a comical crash, there was a flash of light.

" _It can't be!_ " Zero exclaimed, horrified.

The figure backed up closer to the wall, eyes locked onto the scene in the air. _Not possible!_

In the light, the Gundam Force could just barely make out the Griffen's body becoming mist, and enshrouding Tallgeese, becoming armor.

Golden talons appeared on his feet…

Golden claws appeared on his wrists, over his hands…

And Tallgeese's torso was surrounded by golden armor...

"Oh, yes…" The Knight of the Tempest hissed greedily, "Yes! _I feel good!_ "

Spreading out his arms, two monstrous golden wings unfurled from his back, releasing a golden light that was neither radiant nor glorious…not from him.

The Gundam Force stared in shock, awe…and fear.

"What has he become!" Bakunetsumaru gasped.

Zero knew what exactly Tallgeese was.

"The stuff our worst nightmares are made of!"

The figure's eyes went wide. _What is this?! Tallgeese, what are you up to?!_

-Zako-

 ** _A/N- Oh my! What is Tallgeese up to? Find out in the next chapter! And my OC is here! But you won't actually meet her until later! XD_**


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped!

The Pawn Leos ended their invisibility magic and took careful aim at the Gundam Force with their crossbows as they encircled them. Tallgeese landed within the circle, stomping two Pawns back into dice.

"If you thought I was frightening before, just look at me now!" He chuckled, flexing his new wings and claws. "I have absorbed the power of the sacred Griffin within me, _and does it feel good!_ "

Tallgeese threw his head back and laughed horribly, his new Griffen-armor glowing.

The figure rolled her eyes at his proclamation. _Egocentric idiot!_

"Villain!" Zero flew at the Knight of the Tempest, sword raised. "One of the four sacred beasts of Lacroa would never willingly join forces with _you!_ "

Tallgeese raised his hand, catching the Zero's sword with his claw. Sparks flew as Zero tried to force the blade down.

"You must have deceived the Griffin with some sort of foul trick!" Zero spat, straining.

"I'd be insulted," Tallgeese grinned nastily, "If it weren't true!"

Tallgeese threw Zero back and flew at the Winged Knight, his claws glowing.

"What does it matter?" Tallgeese gloated, "The end justifies the means!"

One of Tallgeese's claws created an energy that formed a much larger claw, one the size of a tree. With a roar, Tallgeese brought the energy-claw onto Zero, who just barely blocked the blow with his shield.

"Zero!" Shute cried as he watched the Knight Gundam fall to his knees.

"Such incredible power…!" Bakunetsumaru gasped. He had never seen anything like it.

Bullets then splattered against Tallgeese, but to no effect. The Griffin offered more than enough protection against such things.

"Oho!" Tallgeese said, "What have we here?"

Captain, his helmet-guns firing, zoomed towards the evil knight, his beam saber ignited.

"When you attack one of us, you attack us all!" the mobile defender shouted, and rocketed up towards the Knight of the Tempest.

"The more the _merrier!_ " Tallgeese snickered, and swung his claw against Captain. To his shock, he found that this Gundam was able to hold out longer than Zero. This one was stronger than the Winged Knight!

With a snarl, Tallgeese increased the power of the blow, finally forcing the Gundam back down. As Captain fell, his beam saber was knocked out of his hand.

"Oh no, his beam saber!" Shute gasped, watching as it deactivated and fell into the pit in the center of the cave.

Tallgeese landed and shoved his claw in front of Zero's face.

"How would you like to follow it," the evil knight sneered, "Into the Dark Hole, Zero?"

"Ooh, you don't wanna go there, pawn!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Zero could just see two Pawn Leos dancing foolishly and precariously close to the edge of the Hole.

"Magic doesn't work there, pawn!" Another chortled.

"It's _bottomless_ , pawn!" the first Pawn sang.

"And dark, pawn!"

And _scary,_ pawn!"

"And bottomless!"

"I already said that, pawn!"

"Oops, sorry, pawn!"

"And even if you survive the fall…"

" _You'll never escape!_ " The two Pawns chorused, before the inevitable happened. They were just able to scream for a few seconds before the 'no magic' rule of the Dark Hole kicked in and they reverted to dice.

The figure rolled her eyes at the display. **This** _is his 'army'?! It's a wonder that he hasn't screwed up yet!_

"Admit it. You're _frightened_ , aren't you?" Tallgeese snickered, poking Zero. "Just a little? _Hmm?_ "

Zero refused to answer. Even with the claws of the Griffin so close to throat, he would not give Tallgeese a bully's satisfaction.

"Stop it, you big bully!"

Tallgeese looked from Zero to Coah, who had spoken.

"Oh, you cut me to the quick!" Tallgeese chortled sarcastically.

"We've got what you want," Coah continued, and looked at his brothers. "Right?"

Noah and Doah nodded.

Looking back at Tallgeese, Coah held up a jewelry box the size of a softball. "We have the Spirit Egg."

 _Now_ he had Tallgeese's attention. The figure's attention was drawn as well. _What?!_

" _What?!_ " Tallgeese cried, unknowingly speaking the figure's thoughts. The dark knight shot Coah a sharp look.

He wasn't the only one.

" _You?_ " Zero gasped, "You have the _Spirit Egg?_ "

"What's the Spirit Egg?" Shute asked wildly.

Bakunetsumaru didn't have any idea. "Something of great importance, it seems…"

"It's the key to Lacroa's salvation!" Zero cried.

"Let us go and it's yours," Coah said in a threatening voice, "Or I'll drop it in the Hole. Good luck finding it then!"

Tallgeese frowned. This was too good to be true. "Open the lid and show me!"

Coah did so, and bright, light-blue light radiated from the box. Resting snugly inside was a crystal, the size of a whiffle ball and the shape of an egg. On its front was the emblem of Lacroa, and inside a swirling energy could be seen.

"Looks like the genuine article to me!" Tallgeese noted, "My, my. How resourceful you are. I'm impressed." Nodding, he said, "Well, all right. It's a deal."

"No, Coah! Don't do it!" Zero cried, "You can't let him get his hands on it! _Don't do it!_ "

Coah shot Zero a dirty look. Closing the lid, he said to Tallgeese, "Oh, and one more thing. You gotta separate yourself from that Griffin."

"Oh? You drive a hard bargain, little one," Tallgeese smiled, "You know what you've got? You've got spunk." The smile turned into a frown. "And it just so happens that I _loathe_ spunk!"

Whirling around, Tallgeese backhanded Zero, knocking him into the Hole's entrance. The Winged Knight fell, his cheek stinging from the blow. His body was covered in smoke briefly, as his magic cape, sword, and shield vanished. Zero plummeted out of sight.

"How clumsy of me!" Tallgeese chortled cruelly.

"Zero!" Shute cried in alarm as he and everyone stared down the Hole.

"Oh no!" Coah gasped.

"I'll take that, pawn!" A pair of invisible hands ripped the box out of Coah's hand and zipped over to Tallgeese's side.

"Hehehehe! Got it, master! Pawn!" The Pawn Leo snickered, uncloaking.

"Excellent!" Tallgeese nodded, and turned to the good guys. "Well, I'm sorry to say playtime is over, children!"

Tallgeese's claws glowed and expanded into two giant energy-claws. Rising into the air and spreading his arms out, Tallgeese began to spin, rotating so quickly that he became the source of an evil tornado. Shute and the triplets, being the lightest, were the first ones caught up in the winds.

"Ugh!" Bakunetsumaru groaned, trying not to lose his footing. "It will…take…more…than…a little…breeze…to stop me!"

"Oh, why don't you go join your friends?" Tallgeese snorted, and punched the samurai in the face. The Musha Gundam was knocked into the Hole, right at the same time the kids were thrown in by the winds.

"Bakunetsumaru!" Captain cried out, just before losing his grip on the ledge and fell in. The last thing he saw before darkness consumed his vision was Tallgeese, holding the Spirit Egg's box in vile victory, laughing fiendishly.

-z-

The mysterious figure clung desperately to the wall, even as the wind continued to whip around her. All of a sudden, the rock she was holding disappeared from her grip.

-z-

Tallgeese laughed as he watched the so called 'Gundam Force' fall down the hole.

"You moron!"

Tallgeese looked down in time to see the figure fall down the hole.

He sweat dropped. "…Oh no…!"

-z-

Shute landed in a musty cavern with rock pillars that were so tall he couldn't see their tops. Not that he could. He was too busy tumbling down a giant mound of dirt, gathering up soil until he resembled a giant ball of mud. He would have kept rolling, if his path hadn't included one of those immense pillars directly in front.

CRASH!

While the dirt ball provided enough protection to prevent Shute from receiving any serious injuries, the collision knocked him senseless. With little birdies fluttering around his noggin, Shute slid off of the pillar.

"…I wonder where the others are…" Shute groaned, dusting himself off as he stood up.

He then heard a rumbling and saw three more giant dirtballs rolling towards him. With the skills gained in dodge ball, Shute skillfully jumped around the incoming spheres as they rolled past him and into the wall.

 _Aw, great!_ Shute thought, _Company!_

CRASHASHASH!

It was the triplets, the helmets on their Pawn Leo costumes having fallen off.

"Hey, are you three all right?" Shute asked, concerned.

The triplets, dizzily, got to their feet.

"A-okay…" Coah replied, tilting slightly.

"I bruised my knee…" Noah groaned.

"And I got dust up my nose…" Doah muttered.

"Oh, babies!" Coah snapped, "Are you okay or not!"

"Well, I guess so…are we?" Noah replied.

"Yeah, we guess so." Doah nodded.

"Good, so we're all agreed?" Coah asked, and his brothers nodded.

Turning to Shute, the triplets flipped their helmets on. **" _We're fine!_ "**

Shute stared. "…Okay."

With that settled, Shute took another look around. He couldn't see the rest of the Gundam Force anywhere. Taking out his PDA, he quickly hit the quick-dial function.

"Captain," Shute said into the phone, "Can you hear me? This is Shute, come it! Come in, Captain!"

The screen showed nothing but static and the words OUT OF AREA.

"It's no use," Shute sighed, "We're in the wrong dimension at the bottom of a pit! I guess that qualifies as out of range."

"What does that do?" Noah asked curiously, staring at the PDA.

"Oh, this lets us talk to each other even when we're far apart." Shute explained, showing off the PDA.

"What a wonderful thing!" Noah cried.

"It's magic…" Doah breathed.

"Right now it's a piece of junk!" Coah grumbled, unimpressed.

"Forget about it," Shute said, putting the PDA away. "We don't need it anyway! Let's go find the others, and then get that Spirit Egg back. Then we'll leave the rest of it to your savior, the Winged Knight!"

He gave the triplets a confident smile, but Coah just turned away.

"You mean _Zero?_ " the child snorted.

"…Yeah…"

"Please!" Coah said as Noah and Doah zipped behind him. "Did you see how easily Tallgeese defeated him? Even after I created a diversion! I don't know who your friend really is, but he's no savior! He's a fake!"

Shute grew angry. Who did this twerp think _he_ is?

"Hey, c'mon!" Shute shouted, "You just watch! He's gonna save Lacroa!"

"Right," Coah rolled his eyes and marched away with his brothers. "Let's go!"

"Hey, what the… Where are you going!" Shute yelled, "Come back here!"

-z-

" _O Mana, come to me!_ "

Nothing happened. At most, all Zero's incantation did was send sparks out of his fingers.

 _So it's true!_ The Knight Gundam thought, lowering his hand. _My magic won't work in this place…I'm trapped!_

Zero looked around, but the rocks and mounds could not distract him from thinking about his fight with Tallgeese, though only a generous soul would call it that. The way Tallgeese _toyed_ with them…

 _How could I have let him beat me so easily?_ Zero thought.

There was more to being a knight than just strength. You needed to have wisdom, skill, grace…and Tallgeese had none of these things, and he still won.

Zero remembered how unimpressed the triplets were. _Perhaps…perhaps, they are right._

Zero looked at his feet, feeling blue when he heard a distant tremor. He also heard a distant yell.

 _What was that?_

-z-

The figure groaned as she pushed herself to her feet. "Ow…"

Looking around, the figure saw brown, barren cavern walls. _Where…?_

The figure raised her hand, going to use her magic, only for nothing to happen. Growling, she tried again. Nothing. Then she remembered.

"That moron!"

Swinging around, the figure punched the nearest column. Not a smart move.

"OW!"

The figure pulled her now throbbing hand close to her chest, cursing out a certain tall, idiotic, egocentric knight. _At least my disguise is intact, for whatever reason…_

"Who's ther- _what?!_ "

-z-

It was _really_ dark where Captain and Bakunetsumaru were. Captain had his helmet-mounted spotlight on, and was looking around.

"No sign of Shute or the others here." Captain reported, turning left and right in his search. Behind him, Bakunetsumaru kept shuffling around so that he would be directly behind the defender.

"We all must have landed in different areas of this cavern." Captain decided.

Bakunetsumaru didn't reply. He kept looking around, shaking in his armor.

"Your behavioral pattern is strange," Captain noted, turning off his light and facing Baku'. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no!" Bakunetsumaru said quickly, and began to back away, smiling a bit too much. "That is…to say…I certainly hope not-!"

Bakunetsumaru froze. He had bumped into something. Slowly turning around, he saw _the most hideous visage in universe!_

" _AAAAAAHH!_ " the Musha Gundam screamed, and jumped _high_ in the air. When he landed, he saw that it was just a wall of crystal reflecting his image. "Oh, it is only me…"

Captain was just mildly curious before. Now he was worried.

"Bakunetsumaru, what is it that is troubling you?" Captain asked.

"Troubling me?" Bakunetsumaru repeated, and then cleared his throat and said in a sterner tone, "Troubling _me?_ Oh, uh, nothing, Captain. What makes you think that something is trouble- Huh? What was that!" Baku' began to look around wildly again. After a few minutes, he met Captan's eye and couldn't take it anymore.

" _All right!_ " the samurai burst, " _I am afraid of ghosts if you must know!_ "

Captian cocked his head. "But that is illogical. You have said that there are no living beings in Ark. Therefore nothing could come back as a ghost, since nothing dies in the first place."

"Well, of _course_ ghosts are illogical!" Bakunetsumaru yelled, "Perhaps that is the reason I am afraid of them! Now can we _please_ stop talking about them, Captain!"

Captain shrugged. "As you wish."

"Thank you-" Bakunetsumaru's eyes bugged out as Captain turned and walked away. "Wait! Where are you going? Wait for me!"

Bakunetsumaru hurried up behind Captain and halted when Captain shined his light on some kind of red body encased in rock.

"What's that!" The Musha Gundam asked worriedly. He then saw a blue body. "Another one!"

This was too much for Bakunetsumaru. With a dizzy moan, he fainted.

-z-

Meanwhile, Shute continued to follow the triplets, much to their annoyance.

"Go away!" Doah shouted.

"No!" Shute shot back.

"Go look for your friends!"

"Get lost!"

"Like they are!"

Shute frowned. "Look, I can't leave you all alone!"

"That's okay, don't worry about us," Noah replied, "The Dark Hole is the safest place to be!"

"It is?" Shute asked.

"Of course it is!" Coah said, "Where d'ya think we've been hiding all this time?"

As it turned out, the 'No Magic' rule of the Dark Hole provided the perfect shield against any divining magic used by Tallgeese and his minions.

Shute was still worried. "In a dark, gloomy place like this?" He asked, "Isn't it…scary?"

Coah snickered. "Hey, guess what?" He asked his brothers, "This kid's afraid of the dark!"

" _I am not scared!_ " Shute shouted, "And who're you calling a kid, _kid!_ "

Coah frowned, but not at Shute. Holding out his arm, he shushed Shute.

"What?" Shute whispered, "What is it?" Just barely, he could hear something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded familiar…and not in a good way.

Coah seemed to think so too. "They found us…"

" _No…_ " Doah groaned.

"Uh, who are we talking about?" Shute asked.

The triplets, however, were not paying attention to Shute. They seemed to be looking past him.

"What?" Shute asked again, now really confused.

The triplets didn't answer. They charged up the hill.

" _Run!_ "

"Hey, what are we running from?" Shute shouted after them.

Then he heard it. The sound of mechanical wings flapping, accompanied by a buzz. Only in this particular instance, they sounded…bigger.

Turning around, he saw the largest Bagubagu ever! It was the size of a car, and its stinger more resembled a fearsome harpoon than a vaccination needle.

And it was coming right at him!

Letting loose a scream, Shute ran up the hill, just avoiding getting caught by its claws. The Bagubagu gave chase, trying to snatch the little human up.

"They could've given me a warning, at least!" Shute wailed as he ran.

From their hiding places behind some smaller mounds, the triplets watched on.

Shute, meanwhile, was beginning to feel his legs go out. Any minute now, the Bagubagu would catch him…

" _Shute!"_

That voice! "Zero!"

Zero slid down a mound on his heels, leaping up and giving the Bagubagu a hard shove with his shoulder, knocking him away. Behind him, another robot followed close behind.

"Way to go!" Shute cheered, "Let's go!"

"Shute, run!" Zero ordered, "Run for cover! I'll handle this!"

As the three took off, the Bagubagu recovered quickly, stunned from shock than actual pain. It quickly resumed the chase, following Shute, Zero and the other robot, who Shute had yet to notice, over figurative hill and dale.

"If only I could summon my sword!" Zero grunted.

The other robot had the same idea.

As they reached a flat area, the Bagubagu charged. Zero dropped to the ground, dragging the other robot down with him, both just barely avoided being steamrolled over by the immense insect.

"Shute!" Zero yelled, "Look out!"

Shute glanced behind and saw the Bagubagu closing in. With a wild yell, he leapt, avoiding the bionic bug's dive bomb. His jump put him on a pillar, but that wasn't safety, not for long. Shute saw the Bagubagu right behind him and climbed higher. Undaunted, the Bagubagu smashed out a piece of the pillar underneath, making a cut so clean and quick that instead of falling over, the pillar simply went down a yard. Then it did it again.

And again.

After five minutes of this, Shute had run out of pillar.

"Have at thee, insect!" Zero called out, and jumped at the Bagubagu.

The Bagubagu simply swatted him away in an act of supreme irony. Zero went flying and landed on another mound.

"Zero!" The other robot cried out.

As he slid down the mound, Zero felt something fall into his hand.

 _What could this be?_ Zero thought.

Meanwhile, Shute was just at the top of the pillar when the Bagubagu closed in for the kill. Shute stared wide-eyed as certain doom came closer and closer…

" _Get away!_ "

There was a flash of light, and the Bagubagu's left claw had been sliced off. Amazed, Shute looked around and saw the source of the Bagubagu's pain. Zero, the Winged Knight of Lacroa, stood bravely on another pillar, holding up a sword of light in hand.

"So you found a sword after all, huh Zero?" Shute grinned. _Captain's beam saber!_

Zero did not reply. Instead, he leapt at the Bagubagu, and in two clean strokes, cleaved the other claw off before stabbing its eye. The Bagubagu fell to the ground, inactive.

"Nice work!" Shute laughed, hopping down to Zero.

"It is all thanks to this," Zero said, holding up the saber. "Fate guided my hand to it in my darkest hour of need." He looked at Shute and smiled. "Perhaps there is hope yet. Thank you, _Mana_ …"

That was when Shute noticed the other robot. "Who are you?!"

The robot flinched back in surprise as Shute pointed at her.

"Easy Shute!" Zero cried out, grabbing Shute's hand, "Lady Override is an ally!"

That was when Shute finally took in Override's appearance.

Her armour was snow white, with red and blue stripes. She had what looked like a ponytail of blue wires on the back of her head. Her eyes where bright, arctic blue irises on a white background. Her head was shaped similar to a wolfs, with a familiar winged v-fin on her forehead, and a mouth guard with two slits similar to Zero's, but without the red chin that all male Gundams had.

That was when it clicked.

"You're a Gundam!"

Override nodded. "I am. And as I have told your friend Zero, I have been trapped here for quite some time."

She then took a closer look at the Bagubagu.

Zero noticed what she was doing. "Lady Override, what is it that you see?"

Override said nothing, and slowly walked closer to the large insect before crouching down to look underneath. "What in the world…?"

"M'lady?" Zero and Shute watched as the female Gundam pulled something out from under the deactivated bug.

"I don't believe it!" Zero gasped.

Cradled in Override's hands, was a white and gold _Spirit Egg_.

"I thought that the egg was blue, not gold." Shute thought out loud.

"As did I." Zero murmured.

Override looked like she was about to say something, when the egg began to shake. All three of their eyes snapped to the egg and watched as it began to glow. The glow grew so bright, that it was impossible to see what was happening. Override, however, felt its weight shift in her hands.

When the glow faded, a small creature rested in the female Gundam's hands.

"Amazing…" Override murmured.

The creature was laying on its back, and its paws were tucked in close. It shifted, and opened two, bright blue and white eyes. The creature yawned, revealing tiny white teeth. The creature stretched out, revealing what it looked like.

The creature was a mix between a cat and a dog, with short, thick fur. It had a dogs muzzle, cat ears, a lean body, and thin legs with large paws. The creature stretched more, revealing a pair of feathery wings. Its tail was shaped like a golden retrievers, but was as flexible as a cats. The creature was mostly white, with gold colouring on its ears, under belly, and wing tips.

The creature looked Override straight in the eye, and… "Mew!"

The small group was smitten.

 **"Aww…"**

Override tickled the creature under its chin, electing a _purr_.

"What are you going to name him?" Shute asked.

Override _hmm_ ed, looking at the creature. The light in the cave seemed to reflect off of its fur, and its eyes shone like twin suns.

"I'll name her… Sunlight."

The creature, Sunlight, purred louder, like she was agreeing to the name.

"'Sunlight'?" Shute echoed. "That's a strange name."

Override growled, sounding insulted.

"Shute!" Zero admonished. "That is no way to speak about a lady's choice! Apologize immediately!"

But Override waved him off. "It's alright Zero. He can state his opinion."

Zero looked like he wanted to object, only to realize that he would be going against what he had just said to Shute. "Very well m'lady."

Sunlight, as if sensing the tension, suddenly slipped out of Override's hands, and wrapped herself around the Gundam's neck, letting out a content purr. It was an extremely cute scene!

Though something was nagging Zero at the back of his mind. _I've seen that creature before, but where?!_

-z-

"Those triplets are around here, somewhere, I know it." Shute told Zero and Override as they walked back to where the Bagubagu first appeared.

At the top of another pillar, a very tall pillar, the triplets looked down at the group.

"Coah...Doah…Noah…" Shute called out, before grinning. " _Hello-ah?_ Hey…you guys!" He groaned. Did they just run away? Cupping his hand over his, he called, "Hey! I've got _Zero_ here! That's right! We're ready to get your Spirit Egg back! So c'mon! C'mon out!"

"Uh-uh!"

Shute, Zero and Override stopped. That sounded like Noah…or was it Doah?

"No thanks!"

"No way!"

Shute and Zero looked around, trying to find the source of the triples' voices. They seemed to echo from everywhere. Override stood back, one hand gently scratching Sunlight's head, unsure of what was going on.

Shute got angry. "Okay, that does it! You three show yourselves _right now!_ "

"We don't want anything to do with _him!_ "

Shute blinked. "Huh?"

"We've been waiting all this time for a savior to arrive."

"And when he finally does…

"He lets Tallgeese beat the stuffing out of him!"

"Some savior! He's an imposter! We don't wanna waste our time on him!"

With each statement, Zero lowered his eyes, until he was looking directly at his feet. Such cruel words, but not unjustly said. Thanks to his weakness, Tallgeese had the blue Spirit Egg. If there had been any hope, it was now in the fiend's greedy hands. Were she around, would the princess think so, too?

Override reached over, and gently placed a hand on Zero's shoulder. She gave a small squeeze of comfort.

But Shute had heard enough.

"Okay, I've heard enough!" He shouted fiercely, "He's no imposter! You call him that when you don't know the first thing about him or what he's done! I've fought a lot of battles with Zero, and I can tell you, as far as saviors go, he's the real deal!"

Zero raised his head, touched.

"At least he's _trying!_ " Shute continued, " _He's_ not hiding in the dark! He's out here fighting to take back his homeland, _and he's gonna do it, too!_ "

There was no reply.

"…Aw, who needs you, anyway!" Shute shouted angrily. "…Aw, phooey."

Zero looked at Shute and said, "Shute… Thank you."

"It's just the truth, that's all," Shute muttered, and clapped his hands together. "Well, okay! That's enough standing around here! Zero, you, Override and I have got work to do! If we're gonna get the blue Spirit Egg back, and get you out of here safely Override, we've gotta find the others! And if I know Captain," He looked up, "He'll be leading the others up and outta here! So that's what we'll do. We'll just head up towards the top!"

Zero, his resolved renewed, nodded. "Yes, there _is_ sense in your plan!"

Shute grinned. "You bet there is!"

"Unfortunately," Zero went on to say, "I can neither fly nor use my magic in this place."

"Nor can I. How will we get up?" Override added.

Shute pointed towards one of the tall pillars. "We'll go the old-fashioned way! By climbing out, one hand over the other!"

Zero and Override looked up at Shute's intended starting point. They couldn't see the _top…_

"Well, let's get started!" Shute laughed, and ran for the pillar.

Not for the first time, Zero was impressed. Shute was always jumping right into things like that. Whether it was sneaking aboard the Dark Axi's combat carrier, _Magnamusai_ , or risking his own life for a friend, Shute would go at it, and not out of recklessness, he found. He did it _because it needed to be done._ He made doing what was necessary seem so simple and obvious.

… _Shute, my friend, you are_ _extraordinary,_ Zero thought, _Do you know that?_

Override meanwhile blinked upwards. It was a _looong_ way up…

She yelped as a hand appeared on her shoulder, unintentionally startling Sunlight. "Oh… it's you Zero."

"My apologies, m'lady, but you have no need to worry, Shute's plan cannot fail." Zero reassured.

"I hope that you are right…"

-z-

The triplets watched as the three began their climb.

"I like that!" Doah commented.

"Do you think we should go with them?" Noah asked.

"…No, I don't." Coah grumbled, and went in the opposite direction. "Besides, they have a stranger with them!"

He tried not to think about what Shute had said.

… _At least he's trying…He's not hiding in the dark…_

 _What does_ he _know?_ Coah thought bitterly.

-z-

Back in the darkest part of the Hole, Bakunetsumaru had regained consciousness, and was now looking at the two figures with trepidation, swords drawn.

"Are…you friend or foe?" the Musha Gundam asked nervously, "Speak, whoever you are…!"

"Calm down," Captain said, stepping up. "This is no ghost."

"Huh? Ah, no, of course not," Bakunetsumaru gulped, and tried to still his beating heart. "I never said it was ghost. What is it? …is it a _dead_ ghost…?"

The two figures, halfway encased in the rock, resembled mobile knights of some kind, a red one and a blue one. The red one had lightning symbols on his shoulders, while the blue one had wind signs on his. Around and in them were swords and spears jammed into the stone.

"Hmm… Whatever it was," Captain noted, "Its functions have ceased."

"It has a most grim and forbidding look about it," Bakunetsumaru muttered, peering at the red one. "…Foul thing. Still, as we say in Ark: 'No ghost will harm you without provocation.'"

"I'm sure you're right…" Captain replied absentmindedly. His targeting scope slid down and he began to scan the area. "Now, to find a way out of here."

Captain looked around, and his sensors soon picked up on a strange wavelength.

"What?" Captain, confused, began to fire his helmet guns. Bakunetsumaru jumped in alarm at the gunfire.

Captain fired in all directions, making note of what he saw. There were small wormholes around, and by firing his bullets into them, he could check where they led. At one point, a wormhole sent the bullets right back at them, just barely hitting Bakunetsumaru's rear.

" _Aaah! Who's there!_ " Baku' screamed, whirling around. " _Defend yourself! Where are you!_ "

"…Strange place."

"What?" Bakunetsumaru asked, confused. Were they under attack or not?

"Some paths lead nowhere," Captain explained, "Others turn back on themselves…"

Captain fired some more, and his last barrage were deposited higher.

"There!" Captain noted, "That's the way up."

"Up?" Bakunetsumaru repeated.

Captain looked at him and said, "I believe Shute will be making his way up towards the Hole's entrance."

"Are you sure?"

Captain nodded. "100 percent sure. My Soul Drive senses it."

Bakunetsumaru thought about it. As far as he knew, Shute's feelings were connected with the central unit in Captain's body. That meant, at best, it felt what Shute felt.

"Hmm. Your Soul Drive…" The Musha Gundam mused, "It must be what we call a warrior's soul."

Captain took his hand. "Time to go, Bakunetsumaru."

Spinning around, Captain swung Bakunetsumaru around faster and faster.

" _What…is…this…!_ " The samurai cried in alarm.

"Going _up!_ " Captain yelled, and heaved the Musha Gundam through the wormhole. Then, activating his heel-wheels, the mobile defender zoomed and rocketed up towards into the wormhole after him.

-z-

"Oh, I see!" Bakunetsumaru exclaimed once he and Captain landed on a more elevated point. "We're considerably higher, Captain!"

"Oh, we must go _much_ higher." Captain took Bakunetsumaru's hand again, and began to spin, heedless of the samurai's frenzied wails. One toss later, they were on another, much more elevated, point.

" _Higher!_ " Captain urged, and grabbed Bakunetsumaru.

"Not _agaaaaaiiin!_ "

-z-

"Oh, what a beautiful day!"

Deep within his chamber in what was left of Lacroa Castle, Tallgeese, now separate from the Griffin, stood proudly in front of his mirror.

"I feel a song coming on!" Tallgeese giggled, and whipped out his sword. Dancing about, he sang, "Lah-dee-dah, lah-dee-di, I'm such a terrible guy! Oh, lah-dee-doo, lah-dee-dee, there's no one so awful as _me!_ "

 _I just hope that the Commander doesn't call to ask about his… niece._

"Master?"

Tallgeese jumped. Whirling about, he saw his servant float into the room the Spirit Egg's box hovering next to him.

"I have brought the Egg as you have commanded." The servant explained.

"You're late," Tallgeese said gruffly, "And where is the statue of the princess?"

"It is on its way."

"Good. Finally," Tallgeese chuckled, "With this, I can unlock the seal on the Spirit Tree."

The servant looked around, "Where is our guest?"

"She is… preoccupied. Now then…"

Vanishing his sword, Tallgeese opened the box. The blue Spirit Egg shone its radiant blue light, illuminating the room.

"Ahh, the Spirit Egg…" Tallgeese sighed, "Magnificent, isn't it?"

"Oh, it certainly is, master!" The servant gushed, hovering in for a closer look.

Tallgeese glared. "All right, stop breathing on it!"

" _Breathing,_ master?" The servant asked, shocked. " _Me?_ "

"Well, whatever…just give me some room, will you?" Tallgeese muttered, and reached into the box. Chuckling darkly, he pulled out the Egg…only for it to hop back into the box!

"What's this? What's happening?" Tallgeese cried.

Three little holograms of the triplets, in plain brown clothes, appeared in the box.

"Surprise! Fooled ya! Nahnahnah!" Holo-Doah laughed.

"You'd think we'd give you the real Egg?" Holo-Noah asked mockingly, "It's a phony!"

Holo-Coah rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's scrambled like your head!"

The holo-triplets turned around and shook their booties at Tallgeese, going, "Nahnahnahnahnah- _nah!_ " Over and over again.

Tallgeese for his part, said nothing. But deep within his gut there came a noise like a volcano before it erupted.

Sensing a mighty explosion, the servant backpedaled as fast as he could.

"I'll just tell them to leave the princess' statue where it is for now," the servant said quickly, trying to stifle a laugh. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

With a furious roar, Tallgeese grabbed the box and smashed it against his mirror, shattering the glass. The castle shook from the force of his bellow.

" _By all that is dark and evil, they will pay for this!_ "

-z-

"Coah, are you sure that Zero's an imposter?" Doah asked as the triplets walked. "What if he's for real?"

Coah huffed.

"His friends seem to have faith in him…" Noah began cautiously.

"Fine!" Coah snapped, "You guys go with them if you want to! I say we're better off on our own!"

-z-

"I lost track…" Bakunetsumaru groaned as he and Captain departed another wormhole. "Was that 24 times…are we there yet…?"

"No, not yet!" Captain replied.

-z-

"This isn't so bad…" Shute remarked as he, Override and Zero climbed, "We'll be out of here in no time!"

Beneath him, Zero commented, "I hope it is that easy… I hope Tallgeese and his minions are not at the entrance waiting for us…"

"There's only one way to find out!" Shute gritted, "Up we go!"

"I hope you're both right!" Override called out as she climbed up behind them.

Just barely, they could see the Hole's entrance.

Just barely.

-z-

 **A/N- And done. Well, this chapter at least.**

 **What do you think of Override? Hehe… she's not what you expected, isn't she?**


	3. Chapter 3: Return

Back at SDG Lab C, Bell Wood had been working nonstop ever since the Gundam Force vanished. If there was any hope of finding and bringing back the four of them, it lay with him and the Dimensional Transport Device.

"Don't worry, Chief Haro!" Dr. Bell yelled as he typed furiously at the holographic console, "I'll get them back with the Dimensional Transport Device, lickity-split!"

The Chief, and on the ground, Gunbike and Entengo, waited anxiously.

"Stabilizers checked…" Bell Wood muttered, typing. "Maximum power… Dimension located… Systems checked completely!"

The Device's parts sparked as a crackling purple energy cloud appeared high in the air.

 _Keep your digits crossed…_ Bell Wood thought, and hit the big red START button. "And… _go!_ "

The purple energy contracted and swirled into a vortex, crackling with lightning. On the ground, Entengo let loose with a neigh and galloped towards the Device.

"No, Entengo!" Gunbike yelled, "Not yet!"

But high above, the vortex exploded, canceling out. The Device's spinning parts stopped moving. Bell Wood fell to his knees with a groan.

"Anything?" Haro asked.

Bell Wood shook his head. "I can't get a lock on the dimensional gate…something's missing." Jumping up, he yelled, "I don't understand why this dumb contraption won't work for me!"

On the ground, Entengo looked at his hooves sadly, whinnying.

"They'll be back, Entengo," Gunbike said soothingly, driving up next to him. "Don't worry."

Entengo said nothing. He just looked up at Dimensional Transport Device.

-z-

Deep in Lacroa…

…Deep within the Dark Hole…

…Shute slipped, and with a yell, fell down a few feet before catching himself on a ledge.

"Shute, are you all right!" Zero asked, worriedly.

"Shute!" Override cried out.

"I'm okay, Zero, Override!" Shute assured, shaking. "…I think…" If he hadn't landed on the ledge, who knows how he could've end up…

Shute, nonetheless, began to climb. As he did, something very odd floated out of the rock. It looked like a glowing, transparent jellyfish. Another appeared. And then another!

"Guys, I'm under attack!" Shute cried, forcing himself against the wall of the rocky pillar as much as he could, trying to wave the jellyfish-ghosts away. As one floated dangerously close, Shute braced himself for the sting…only for nothing to happen. Confused, Shute opened his eyes and saw that the jellyfish was halfway through his body before floating away.

"Something just passed right through me…" He gasped.

Zero, chuckling, pulled himself up on the ledge Shute was on. "Fear not, young Shute. That is a harmless creature called an Mmn."

"An Mmn?" Shute repeated, reaching out to the creature. To his surprise, his hand passed right through it.

Override blinked in awe as she pulled herself up next to them. The Mmn drifted close to the Gundam, and Sunlight tried to bat at it, only for her paw to pass right through. The spirit blinked, before trying to hit it again, and got the same results. Override chuckled as she watched Sunlight continue to try, and fail, to bat the Mmn.

"Yes," Zero went on, chuckling at the spirit's antics, "An Mmn is a type of spirit, just like Sunlight. A spirit is an entity made up of energy and is mostly immaterial, so it slips through almost all substances. But don't worry, it's harmless."

"Cool," Shute sighed, and looked thoughtful. "So spirits must be different from magic, because magic's not allowed in the Dark Hole, right?"

"Correct. Magic is different from spirits." Zero said.

Override nodded as Sunlight crawled onto her head, still trying to bat the Mmm. "Magic is where one can do something unique. Spirits, on the other hand, are living creatures."

A thought occurred to Shute. "How about that Griffin Tallgeese conjured? Was that a spirit too?"

Zero nodded. "The Griffin is a high-ranked spirit of Lacroa, and is also known as a divine or sacred beast. He is one of the four sacred beasts that protect the castle of Lacroa."

"You mean there are _four_ sacred beasts?" Shute asked.

Zero looked up, a faraway look in his eyes. "Griffin, Phoenix, Unicorn, Jormungand- the sacred beasts. They give their power to a being that they recognize as their lord. That person is able to summon his beast at will. And so, such a beast is called a 'summoned-beast.'"

"A summoned-beast, huh?" Shute murmured, mulling it over.

"Incredible…" Override muttered, flinching as Sunlight hit her face with her paw, still missing the Mmn.

Zero looked at Shute and Override, nodding. "Correct. And a person who controls a summoned-beast…is one of the most dangerous things in the universe."

-z-

Tallgeese, sword and shield in hand, flew out from Lacroa Castle and towards the caves.

 _If they will not come out of the Dark Hole,_ He thought darkly, _I will go in and_ get _them! And hopefully find our guest._

-z-

Captain heaved Bakunetsumaru through another wormhole before leaping in himself. This one deposited the two in an area much like the one Zero, Shute and the triplets landed in.

"I don't think this is the right destination either, Captain," Bakunetsumaru groaned, dizzy. "Let's try another dimension-barrier…!"

Captain fired his helmet-guns, checking the paths of the wormholes. Once he found the one they needed, he took Bakunetsumaru and tossed him through before jumping after him.

-z-

With the entrance of the Dark Hole now in plain sight, Shute, Override and Zero continued to climb. As they did, Zero felt his spine tingle.

"Be careful, Shute!" he called up, "This part of the rock feels different!"

"I'm okay!" Shute assured, when he noticed that this part of the pillar _did_ feel odd. It felt smooth, like metal-

Then an large mono-eye lit up. Shute stared.

" _Aaaah!_ "

"What's wrong?" Override yelled.

" _A monster!_ " Was all Shute could say before it happened.

Zero and Override stared in bewildered terror as another giant Bagubagu flew off, Shute clutching to one of its claws for dear life.

" _Shute!_ " Zero cried, and ignited the beam saber. "Hang on, I'll think of something!"

The two watched as the Bagubagu buzzed around, trying to throw Shute up.

"Shute! Hang on!" Override yelled out.

 _He attacked Shute because he's attracted to organic matter!_ Zero thought, his mind racing. _I need to find something organic, so I can divert his attention from Shute!_

Out of the corner of his eye, Zero saw something yellow in the glow of a nearby Mmn.

 _The banana! Bell Wood transported it here earlier as part of the experiment!_ Zero thought, and took the fruit. _I hope this works…_ Waving the banana in the air, Zero yelled, "Here, boy! Get your fresh, organic matter!"

"Zero! What are you- Whoa!"

It worked. The Bagubagu focused its mono-eye on the Winged Knight and did an aerial U-turn, charging at the Gundam, nearly knocking over Override in the process.

"That's it, come and get it- Wait a minute!" Zero looked up towards the Hole's entrance. _This could work out better than I hoped!_

-z-

In the cave with the Dark Hole's entrance, three Pawn Leos poked their heads out from behind a wall. Taking off their visors, they revealed themselves to be the triplets. The three identical children had arrived first, taking the special passage they had found after years of exploring the Dark Hole. They walked around the room, looking for any signs of life.

"See?" Coah said, "There's no one here."

"Yeah, for now." Noah replied.

"But that doesn't mean that someone won't be here _soon_." Doah suggested.

Coah rolled his eyes. "What makes either of you think that _anyone_ , let alone _everyone_ will show up at this exact spot?"

There was a soft thunk from behind. Turning around, the triplets saw a little chest, that opened up to show three small holograms of the triplets on something that looked like the Spirit Egg.

 **"Hey, it's our box!"** They cried. Then they realized. Looking up, they gave a yell. **"Ahh! _Tallgeese!_ "**

Tallgeese glared down at them from above. "Did you seriously think you could trick me with a fake Spirit Egg!"

Tallgeese swung his sword down, releasing a wave of power that blew the triplets off their feet. They landed against one of the large crystalline stalagmites in the cavern.

"How dare you deceive me," Tallgeese snarled, floating down to them. "Now tell me, where is the true Spirit Egg?"

The triplets glared at the evil knight defiantly. **"No matter what you do, _we'll never tell!_ "**

"We'll see about that!" Tallgeese raised his sword, his eyes glinting.

But before he could do the deed, a spray of bullets erupted from another crystalline stalagmite. Tallgeese quickly held up his shield in defense. But that didn't help when Bakunetsumaru came flying out and rammed him, sending the evil knight flying.

The triplets stared in shock. They didn't see _that_ coming.

Captain exited the wormhole, landing next to Baku'. "Destination reached!"

"About time." Bakunetsumaru grunted, standing up. He hit something, he knew he had…

The triplets quickly rushed up to the Gundams.

"We knew you'd return!" They chorused. Coah looked a little sheepish.

"Are you boys all right?" Captain asked.

The triplets nodded. "Yeah."

Grumbling, Tallgeese floated up above the Gundams, glaring down at them.

"I don't know how you escaped, and I don't care," He snarled, "Now give me the _real Spirit Egg!_ "

"Real Spirit Egg? What's he talking about?" Bakunetsumaru asked.

Captain pointed at the box. "Probably that."

Bakunetsumaru took one look at the taunting holograms and burst out laughing.

"So it was a fake!" He chortled, pointing. "That's _hilarious!_ "

The triplets nervously inched away from Bakunetsumaru. Tallgeese had only been mildly aggravated before. Now he was _furious._

"You…! You…!" Tallgeese sputtered, and launched himself at Baku'. " _I'll teach you to laugh at me!_ "

"You want a piece of me?" Bakunetsumaru retorted. He unsheathed his swords and leapt at the knight. "Let's go!"

Bakunetsumaru and Tallgeese clashed swords, and Tallgeese knocked him away, though without harming him. The samurai easily landed back on the ground.

Captain meanwhile, aimed his wrist-missile launchers at Tallgeese. "Fists fire!"

The missiles exploded on Tallgeese's shield. Not one to stay down, Bakunetsumaru leapt at the Knight of the Tempest, swords spinning.

But from the smoke came two spinning blades, each one like two curved swords joined at the hilt. Before either Captain or Bakunetsumaru could react, the Semicircle Claws pinned them against the wall.

"That should keep you two tied up for a while." Tallgeese muttered from behind a red rune octagon. Looking down, he saw the triplets scurrying off. "Oh, _boys…_ "

The triplets froze. Busted.

"Now, _about that Spirit Egg!_ " Tallgeese roared, and sent a wave of fire at the triplets.

The triplets screamed as the flames consumed them.

" _No!_ " Captain yelled.

" _Leave them alone!_ " Bakunetsumaru shouted.

"I'm just making them more comfortable," Tallgeese grinned evilly. "It's much too hot in here for all that armor they've been wearing."

When the flames died down, the triplets were indeed bereft of their Pawn Leo costumes. With their normal brown clothes singed, and them with it, they fell back down. And on Coah's head a plain box, the size of the fake Spirit Egg's, could be seen through the wafting smoke.

"Ahh, what have we here?" Tallgeese purred, and used his magic to float the box towards him.

Coah realized what was happening and jumped up to grab it, but it was too late. The box was now Tallgeese's. The Knight of the Tempest vanished his sword and reached out to the box.

"This one better be _real_ ," He said in a threatening voice. Lifting the box's lid, he saw a blue crystal like the one in the fake box. As he reached out to touch it, a blue spark flew up. That was all the confirmation he needed.

"Finally, the _real_ Spirit Egg." Tallgeese chuckled darkly.

"No!" Noah cried.

"Give it back!" Doah cried.

"We have to stop him!" Coah cried as he and his brothers tried to jump up at the evil knight. But it was no use, he was too high up.

"Now, you shall all suffer!" Tallgeese crowed, and held the box over his head. " _Darkness Mana, grant me the power of evil!_ "

"No, not that!" Captain cried as he and Baku' struggled to get out of their binds.

"Soon, nothing will be able to stop me!" Tallgeese gloated.

Then, a banana flew out from the Dark Hole and impaled itself on his helmet's fin.

Tallgeese froze. "Huh?"

Everyone stared.

"Get this thing off me!" Tallgeese shouted. He shook his head vigorously in an attempt to get the fruit off. "I've heard of slipping on a banana peel, but this is ridiculous!"

There was a buzzing noise, and a giant Bagubagu soared out of the Dark Hole next. And in its claws were two familiar figures. Clinging to the Bagubagu's back was a white robot, with a strange white and gold creature on its neck.

"Zero and Shute!" Captain exclaimed, not noticing Override.

Tallgeese realized that the giant Bagubagu was coming after him and ducked away. As the Bagubagu did a U-turn, Zero pulled Shute out of its grasp and leapt. Override too leapt off of the large insect. _My magic…!_

"We're out!" Shute yelled.

Zero smiled, feeling his magic return, as signified by his cape regrowing.

"We did it! Now to free the others!" Zero declared, and, gathering his regained power, threw the beam saber at Captain and Bakunetsumaru. The saber struck the space between them, and the released power burst the Claws from the wall, freeing them. Zero and Shute landed before the triplets, who were smiling at their arrival.

"Cool!" They chirped.

"But we lost the Egg…" Coah groaned.

No one noticed Override and Sunlight slipping off to the side, nor them being encased in shadows.

Up in the air, Tallgeese darted around and dodged the persistent Bagubagu as the giant insect continued to buzz around him.

"Get away from me, you overgrown fruit-fly!" Tallgeese yelled, "Go crawl back into your hole, and get- _get your own banana!_ "

Meanwhile, Coah showed Shute the taunting holograms in the first box.

"Ha, so the Spirit Egg was a fake?" Shute asked, laughing.

"You know it!" Coah nodded, "I wanted to play a trick on that _loser!_ "

"But now he has the real thing!" Bakunetsumaru pointed out.

Noah then pointed into the air. "Look!"

The Gundam Force and his fellow triplets followed his finger, and saw Tallgeese slice through the Bagubagu, surrounded by red power.

As the two halves of the Bagubagu fell, the Knight of the Tempest glared down at the Force. "Face it, Winged Knight!" He snarled, "I'm more powerful than ever!"

Zero's eyes hardened. "Enjoy it while it lasts. _Hear me, O Mana!_ "

Zero raised his hand, and summoned his shield. Unsheathing his sword, Zero pointed it meaningfully at Tallgeese.

"Now, you give back what does not rightfully belong to you!" He threatened.

Tallgeese chuckled cruelly. "Fools! The mere suggestion that you're strong enough to defeat me, wets my appetite _to destroy you all!_ "

Tallgeese held out his shield as it began to glow.

Bakunetsumaru tightened his grip on his swords. "Here we go again!"

With a loud screech, the Griffin pulled itself free of the shield.

In the shadows, Override rolled her eyes. _There he goes… **again**!_

"Griffin, _rise!_ " Tallgeese ordered. As the sacred beast flew overhead, he commanded, "Griffin, come to me!"

Tallgeese rose and the Griffin dived. As they met in the air, there was a tremendous flash.

Shute knew in an instant that this was their chance. If there was hope of winning this fight, it lay in the few moments it took for Tallgeese and the Griffin to merge.

"Let's get him now!" Shute yelled.

Captain nodded. "C'mon, team! Let's do it!"

" _Yeah! Gundam Force Triple Attack!_ " Zero and Bakunetsumaru yelled, leaping up with him.

Meanwhile, the Griffin talons formed….

" _Go, you guys!_ " Shute encouraged, " _Don't give in to his evil!_ "

Captain felt his Soul Drive energize, ignited by Shute's determination.

"Soul Drive, activate!" Captain yelled, his eyes flaming. He took a fighting stance as his fist glowed golden from the power.

Now, one of Tallgeese's Griffin claws formed…

Zero held up his sword and chanted, " _Mana, in the entire universe and all living things!"_ gathering his magic together.

And another claw formed…

"Blazing blades of justice!" Bakunetsumaru yelled, gathering his own strength. His swords began to glow with heat.

At this time, the Griffin armor finished its transformation.

"What are you fools wasting your last breath about!" Tallgeese taunted evilly. With a fiendish laugh, he spread out his wings.

" _Go!_ " Shute yelled, focusing all of his spirit into Captain's Soul Drive. He knew that his faith and belief in Captain's own strength was the key to powering the Soul Drive.

" _Super Magical Violet Tornado!_ " Zero cried out, unleashing powerful, rose petal-laced winds.

" _Kenpu! Tenkyo-Ken!_ " Bakunetsumaru yelled, slicing a fiery X into the air.

" _Captain Punch!_ " Captain leapt into winds, swinging his glowing fist. The three attacks merged into one singular power, flying towards Tallgeese.

 _Hmm…_ Override thought, _so_ this _is their 'scary' special attack uncle Zapper was telling me about… interesting…_

Tallgeese, however, wasn't scared. He gathered all of his power into his claw.

"You will pay for your insolence!" he snarled, " _You pathetic worms!_ "

Tallgeese swung his energy-claw at the Triple Attack, and there was a bright flash as the two forces met. Shute and the triplets were forced to cover their eyes and ears. Meanwhile, the two attacks canceled each other out, blasting them away. Captain was sent back to the ground, landing next to Shute, while Tallgeese was blown up into the air.

" _Tallgeese!_ "

Zero flew up through the smoke from the blast and rammed the evil knight with his shield. The box with the Spirit Egg went flying out of his grip.

"Triplets, the Spirit Egg!" Zero called out, and tapped the flying box with his sword. The box glowed in a blue light and fell down.

The triplet ran to where the box was descending, and Coah caught it before it could hit the ground.

"Whoa…" he murmured as he looked inside. There was the Egg, untouched by all.

"Zero returned it to us…" He said softly. He looked up and felt his heart leap into his throat. " _Zero!_ "

Tallgeese had recovered quite quickly, and was now pressing his claws down against Zero, who was forced to block with his shield. The two were plummeting at an immense velocity towards the Dark Hole's entrance.

"Give up Zero, and maybe I'll let your friends live!" Tallgeese threatened, the jovial tone in his voice gone completely. "I'd let you go too, but I already have my heart set on _crushing_ you!"

Zero looked up past Tallgeese and grinned. Directly above them was the floating island he and the Gundam Force had first appeared on.

"You think I'm through, don't you?" Zero asked boldly, and threw his sword up. It missed Tallgeese and kept going up.

Tallgeese's eyes glinted. "Now you've made me _really_ mad!"

 _Zero,_ Override thought, knowing that Zero would not do something like that without a reason, _what are you up to?_

-z-

The floating island was not just rock. It was also made up of magic, contained in the crystal. However, because of that, it was very unstable. If someone were to do something like, say, throw a magic sword at it, the built up energy would go critical and blow.

Which is exactly what happened.

-z-

Zero nodded with satisfaction as he saw the explosion. "I hope you have a strong back!"

"What do you mean!" Tallgeese demanded when he heard the sound of something falling.

Too little, too late, Tallgeese didn't see the large island hit until it was right on top of him, the speed of its fall pressing both knights down.

Zero was pleased to see his plan had worked, but found that he was unable to pull himself out from the falling island himself.

"I could use some reinforcements!" He called down meaningfully.

"Leave it to us!" Captain yelled back.

He and Bakunetsumaru took the Semicircle claws and threw them up. The Claws spun as they flew, implanting themselves into the rock, right over Tallgeese!

"I can't move!" Tallgeese cried in alarm. Looking at Zero desperately, he yelled, "Let me go! Quickly, before we crash!"

Zero shot him a cold look. "What do you mean _we?_ "

Shute watched in horror as the rock fell, with Zero still trapped underneath it.

" _Zero!_ " he screamed.

"We've got him!" Bakunetsumaru yelled, and threw Captain up into the air.

Once he was high enough, Captain activated his boosters and shot towards the rock, grabbing Zero as he flew by.

"Don't leave me!" Tallgeese wailed as he watched the Gundams go.

As Captain pulled him away, Zero cast Tallgeese one last look.

"Remember, Tallgeese," He said, "Those without friends only have _enemies!_ "

Tallgeese, furious, shook with rage (Or tried to- He couldn't move with those Claws holding him down) and roared as the rock came down onto the Dark Hole.

CRASH!

When the dust settled, the rock was completely covering the Dark Hole's entrance- Tallgeese side down. Zero and Captain stood next to it.

"Victory!" Bakunetsumaru laughed as he and Shute ran towards the Gundams.

"Zero!" Shute cried, waving.

Zero was about to greet his friends when an a soft hum filled the air. A faint blue light filled the air.

"It's coming from the Spirit Egg!" Captain realized, following the light back towards the triplets…and the open box. The triplets stared in wonder at Egg as the light focused into a beam.

"The Spirit Egg is pointing towards its true lord…" Coah realized, and looked up.

Bakunetsumaru looked from the triplets to Zero, and vice-versa.

"Zero…" He gasped, "It's pointing at _you!_ "

-z-

"Hey… Zero!"

Zero looked up at Shute. "Yes, my friend?"

Shute looked around. "Where's Override?"

Zero blinked, before glancing around. His eyes widened when he realized that the other Gundam was gone!

"I don't know Shute!" Zero looked around, "But I have a feeling that we will see her again."

Shute nodded. "I hope so…"

-z-

"Uncle's not going to be happy about this…" Override murmured from her hiding spot. She waved her hand, and she and Sunlight were incased in shadows. When the shadows cleared, the two had disappeared.

-z-

With the threat of Tallgeese removed (For now- Shute knew that villains were notorious for coming back.) the triplets led the Gundam Force to a special place. It was an enclosed cavern, with a rune circle carved into the ground, surrounded by five statues of hooded men with staffs, kneeling in some penance.

It was a place Zero had only been to once, but knew quiet well.

"What are these things?" Bakunetsumaru asked, regarding the figures with apprehension. By now he didn't trust anything in Lacroa.

"The five Great Sorcerers," Zero explained, bowing his head in reverence. "It has been a long time."

This was the place where her majesty had sent Zero to Earth, beginning his quest to restore his homeland. It symbolized both the beginning and the end…

…As it would now.

 _Great Sorcerers, huh?_ The Musha Gundam thought, trying to see up one statue's hood. _Kinda creepy if you ask me…_

Shute shared Bakunetsumaru's sentiments, looking over the Sorcerers uneasily. To him, this place felt like some kind of tomb.

"So, are they dead?" Shute asked worriedly. "…Or alive?"

The triplets just giggled. Coah gave Zero the box to Zero and rejoined his brothers outside of the rune circle. Taking a deep breath, they closed their hands together and began to chant.

" _Mana in the entire universe and all living things…_ "

To the shock of Shute, Captain and Bakunetsumaru, the circle they were on began to glow!

"What's going on!" Bakunetsumaru cried.

Captain then made the connection. "That voice…the triplets are the ones who called us in Neotopia!"

Zero opened the box and gazed at the Spirit Egg.

"This Egg will be the key to saving Lacroa," Coah began, "And now, one of the prophecies has come true by giving it to our savior, Zero. Take it, and begin another journey."

Zero closed the box and looked at the triplets.

"Another journey…" He murmured.

"We called upon you during your journey," Coah explained, "Next time you visit us, you will unpetrify us, eliminate all evil, and finally save Lacroa for good, like the prophecy says."

"The prophecy?" Zero asked.

The triplets nodded. "Yes."

Coah then said "You will also find a good comrade with a dragon."

Zero opened his mouth to ask, when the air began to softly vibrate.

"Look, Shute!" Captain pointed out, "The dimensions are beginning to connect!"

Shute whipped out his PDA and turned it on. The screen said SIGNAL LOCATED...VERY LOW STRENGTH.

"That's awesome!" Shute said.

"It takes more than just our power to open the doorway to other dimensions," Coah told them, "It also takes the power of the Spirit. We were able to remain this way because of the Egg. But now that our task is done, the three of us must return to our petrified state."

Captain gave the triplets a good long look before catching on. "Oh, now I understand."

"What?" Shute put away his PDA and looked as well. To his shock, he saw the triplets feet turn to stone, as the petrification spread up through the legs.

"Petrified!" Shute cried in alarm, "Oh no! Something's making them petrified!"

"Don't worry, Shute," Doah replied, "We were already petrified before you met us. You just didn't realize it."

Shute gaped, unable to look away. Their bodies were halfway stone…

"Because of the power of the Egg," Coah said, "We were able to move without being petrified. Now we've fulfilled out mission and it's time to become petrified like the Great Sorcerers."

"Amazing…" Baku' breathed.

Shute ran to the edge of the rune circle.

"Can't we do something about it!" He asked desperately.

"It's not like we're dying," Coah assured him, "We're just going to sleep for a while."

But Shute wouldn't give up. "Come with us to Neotopia! _What if Tallgeese revives?_ "

"Don't worry, it's safe here," Coah told him, "He never found this place before."

"But…"

"Besides, you cannot return home unless we send you off." Coah finished, smiling kindly.

"Coah…" Shute murmured sad

"Don't worry, Shute," Coah said, "We'll meet up again."

Saddened, Shute nodded.

"Can I visit you guys?" he asked.

"Only if you bring us some of those sweet cakes from your world." Noah answered.

Shute smiled, his eyes wavering. "I'll bring you the most delicious cake ever."

"And maybe, one day, we can visit you in your world!" Doah added hopefully.

"Great…" Shute said, shutting his eyes in a desperate bid to keep the tears from flowing. "You can stay at my house…"

 **"Thank you."** The triplets chorused.

Shute opened his eyes to look at the triplets one last time when he felt something, or rather, not feel something. He and the Gundams were rising into the air!

"Hey, somebody took the floor!" Bakunetsumaru exclaimed, waving his arms fruitlessly.

As the Gundam Force ascended, the triplets of Lacroa said these words before the petrification covered their mouths.

" _Great Zero and your friends…save the future and the princess of Lacroa…forge a friendship with the dragon…thank you._ "

Zero nodded at the now stone triplets. "In the name of the Winged Knight- and the Gundam Force- I will. Farewell!"

The Gundam Force continued to drift up towards a bright light above. As they did, Shute waved to his new friends.

"Bye, guys!" He called, "See you soon!"

"Triplets!" Zero added, "Do not forget the Gundam Force!"

Noah, Coah, and Doah, their bright eyes and smiles frozen in stone, watched as the Gundam Force, their saviors, vanished into the light.

Then the light vanished.

And silence reigned.

-z-

 _In the back yard, underneath the bright sun, Shute looked at his guests as they sat at the table._

" _Well, guys. How do you like your cake?" he asked._

 _Doah swallowed a bite of his cupcake. "It's good!"_

" _Wonderful!" Noah sighed, devouring two cupcakes at once._

 _Coah looked away stubbornly, saying, "Hm, too sweet!" But his words were betrayed by the smile that cracked open._

 _Shute laughed, as the Gundams looked on from behind._

-z-

 _I miss those guys so much, I'm already pretending to see them again… Oh well… At least I still have my_ other _friends with me…_ Shute thought, _And it'll feel great to be home again…_

 _But I wonder… will we ever see Override again?_

-z-

Chief Haro wasn't sure what had happened. There had been another bright light, but when this one faded, the Gundam Force was standing in front of the Dimensional Transport Device. It was completely unprecedented.

And he didn't care one bit.

"Gentlemen of the Gundam Force," He said softly, "Welcome back."

" _Yee-haw!_ " Gunbike whooped. Laughing, he and a tearful Entengo raced up to welcome the four back personally. Up from his platform, Bell Wood looked down breathlessly at the Force.

"I did it!" he yelled, jumping down. "I got them all back in one piece! Way to go me!"

None of these cheers or praise reached the Gundam Force. Turning to the Gundams, Shute held out his hand, palm down. Following his lead, Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru placed their hands over his. For one brief moment, their eyes met, before focusing on the Spirit Egg box in Zero's hand. Though none of them spoke a word, they silently made their vow. Someday, they would defeat the Dark Axis for good. Someday, they would restore the kingdom of Lacroa. And someday, they would meet the triplets, and maybe Override, again.

Someday.

...And somewhere in the winds, a child's voice could be heard…

-z-

A/n: Ahh, sorry for the long wait! I had other stuff to deal with…

And in any case, the Lacroa arc, in my opinion, is when the series REALLY took off. Everything before that was just mindless frivolity. Now, it's personal!

The next chapter is actually a skip ahead in time, to the beginning of the Dark Axis invasion.


	4. Chapter 4: Stolen Soul! A New Ememy!

A/n: Chapter 4 is here! This chapter starts at Episode 24, so Captain is still in cyberspace. Prepare for invasion!

-z-

In cyberspace, Captain Gundam continued his patrol of the Brain World. Though he had successfully freed the mobile citizens from the control of the Dark Axis, he still had to do a full check of the system to make sure the Dark Axis did not leave any 'surprises' that would come back to bite them in the future. The attack on Neotopia following the fall of Blanc Base had suggested that the Dark Axis was now engaged in a multi-step plan, and there was no telling what they would try next. But so far, there seemed to be no sign of immediate trouble.

 _'Virtual Captain here,'_ Captain reported, surfing the data streams that connected the AIs of Neotopia's mobile citizens. ' _Restoration nearly complete. The Brain World has been restored to 99.99% of full capability.'_

As he moved on from one sector to another, he saw a link that was red, unlike the normal green links that was the norm of the Brain World.

 _Hang on. 'What is that?'_ Captain wondered aloud. A small screen appeared next to him, showing Kao Lyn.

 _'What is it, Captain? What have you found?'_ Kao Lyn asked.

 _'There is a Brain Link here that does not originate from Neotopia,'_ Captain answered, ' _Investigating.'_

 _'Huh! An unknown Brain Link?'_ Kao Lyn gulped, and began to do some martial arts out of anxiety. ' _Ohhh dear! Be careful, Captain! Be very, very careful!'_

 _'Affirmative,'_ Captain replied, and began to navigate towards the Link. ' _Am tracking the link to its source!'_

The data streams between AIs was like a tangled web, a maze of zigzagging and intersecting branches that seemed to go on in circles if a wrong turn was taken. However, Captain was able to effectively maneuver himself closer towards the rogue link. Once he was on the red data stream, he soon saw what exactly it led to.

 _'I found it!'_ Captain announced, and focused his vision on what lay ahead. It was a red box which had on all sides a picture of – ' _A Bagubagu! This definitely originates from the Dark Axis!'_

 _'Ahh, that explains it!'_ Kao Lyn realized, _'This_ _must be the 'back-door' they use when they infiltrate the Brain World! Ooh, I have an idea! A door swings two ways, doesn't it? If they can use it to get into us, we can use it to get into them!'_

 _'Sounds logical.'_ Captain acknowledged.

 _'Of course, that's it!'_ Kao Lyn began to do katas in excitement. ' _Follow that link and we can learn the secret of the Bagubagu and their petrification process!'_

 _'Understood!'_ Captain replied, and sped towards the Brain Link.

 _'But be careful!'_

Captain slammed into the Bagubagu's Brain Link, and after a minute or two of pushing, was able to force himself in, causing the space around it to ripple from his entrance. Not more than a minute later did a strange red, diamond-like object appear in the Brain World. It had Zako Red's face on it.

 _'Clever. Well, at least it means_ he's _out of the way for a while.'_

-z-

At first, all Captain could see were red cubes in a tunnel before a flash of light occurred, and he was in a room with multiple sides, like the inside of a prism. And in the center of the room was a large creature.

 _'Another virtual Bagubagu!'_ Captain cried out.

 _'Hmm, probably some sort of firewall, or security barrier,'_ Kao Lyn mused, ' _But there must be an opening in it somewhere!'_

 _'Roger,'_ Captain said, and slid his scope down. ' _Scanning!'_

Captain gave the Bagubagu a once-over, and discovered that it was weakest in the center of its eye.

 _'Found it!'_ Captain announced, _Looks like I'll have to give this fellow a poke in the eye!_

The Bagubagu lunged, but Captain was too quick. Flying up, he wound a glowing fist and delivered a punch that created a clean hole where its eye was.

 _'That did it!'_ Captain flew through the hole, which was more than large enough to fit him. However, on the other side was a room just like the first, virtual Bagubagu included. ' _Here we go again!'_

Captain gave the Bagubagu a punch, then flew into the hole. Once again, he found himself in room with a Bagubagu. Undettered, Captain punched his way through again. And again. And again.

-z-

While the virtual Captain was on his journey to the center of the Bagubagu, the physical Captain remained in the Re-equip Ring, his Soul Drive out and he himself inert.

This stillness worried Shute. _Gee, I hope Captain's all right. I wonder what's taking so long?_

Some angry groaning, like a growl that puttered out, reminded the boy that he was not alone. Besides Iyaka and her mobile pet, Gunbike was also nearby.

"How are you, Gunbike?" Shute asked.

"Considerin' I took a direct hit, could be worse," Gunbike grumbled, "But I can't move an inch. I'm like a wind-up toy with its spring broken. It's embarrassin'!"

Though he had been destroyed by Guneagle, Gunbike still couldn't stand the fact that Doga Green had so easily shot him the night before. But before more could be said on the subject, the computer in Gunbike's sidecar lit up, showing static.

"Hey, at least your communications still work!" Shute pointed out, leaning into the sidecar while Iyaka hung nearby.

"That's somethin', I guess." Gunbike muttered.

"…ute! Shute, my boy!" the screen's picture cleared to show Kao Lyn, hopping on his feet. "Ohh, is that you? Are you all right?"

Shute nodded. "Yeah, but I'm getting a little worried about Captain."

"Oh! Just because he's not with us _here,_ doesn't mean he's not hard at work! Right now he's investigating something he's found in the Brain World! Here, I'll show you!"

The screen then showed Captain punching out a virtual Bagubagu, before entering the hole in its eye.

"Whoa, what's that?!" Shute asked.

-z-

In the Gunperry used by the SDG's two top scientists, Kao Lyn and Bell Wood, they and Kao Lyn's Ball watched Captain's progress on their own computer terminal's wide screen monitor, while Shute's screen had been positioned to the upper right.

"If he can follow that link to its source," Kao Lyn explained, doing punches and chops. "We might learn how to reverse the Bagubagu's petrification process! Oh golly, wouldn't that be wonderful!"

"Yeah!" Shute exclaimed, smiling widely, "I'll say it would!" Not only would they be able to unpetrify parts of Neotopia that had been attacked by Bagubagu earlier, but they would also be able to restore Zero's homeland Lacroa.

"Yo, go for it!" Bell Wood cheered, doing a little hustle. "You can do it! That's it, all the way! _Yeah!_ "

-z-

At their position in the Peace Park on the Neotopia Tower statue, Zako Red stared at Captain's still form, or more specifically, his Soul Drive.

 _Unless I'm mistaken,_ that _is what holds all the robots together: That glowing sphere._ Zako Red thought, _With that in my hands, their hearts and souls will be mine. As for living things, we'll just petrify them._ He spoke into the Zakurello Phone. "Zakurello Gate, open!"

He looked back to the city and watched as a large gate opened up above Neotopia Tower.

-z-

In Neotopia, the SDG were busy with clean-up efforts, which meant collecting the discarded Control Horns.

"All right," Chief Haro was saying, "Gather up those Control Horns and let's get them into a secure place. But be careful, some of them might still be active."

As they scavenged, Juli pointed at Neotopia Tower.

"Chief! There's a gate appearing at ten o' clock!" She said.

Chief Haro looked to where she was pointing. _What now?_

He got his answer when he saw the nose of a battleship poke out of the jaw-like portal.

"Something's coming through!" Haro cried.

The Zakurello Gate dispersed after the _Magnamusai_ entered Neotopia airspace. As the combat carrier hung in the air, a black mist began to pour out of the large ports on its sides. A buzzing sound filled the air.

"I wonder what the Dark Axis is up to now," Juli wondered, "What is that, some kind of smoke, some kind of gas?"

Haro's blood went cold. "Neither one! Those are Bagubagu!"

"Orders, chief?"

"Condition red!" Haro yelled, a trace of panic in his voice. "Clear the area! Evacuate everybody at once!"

-z-

Back in cyberspace, Captain once again entered a prism-like chamber with a Bagubagu…but this one was red. He quickly scanned it.

 _'That's odd. I detect no opening here.'_ Captain reported.

Before he could do any more, the Bagubagu began to hit him with its claws. Captain tried to block the blows, but was sent flying back.

 _'Interesting,'_ Captain commented, straightening himself. ' _Perhaps this is not another door leading to the source…but the source itself!'_

 _'Oh, I don't think so, Captain!'_ Kao Lyn remarked, ' _This is probably the last security barrier, more powerful than the others! You_ must _find a way through it!'_

-z-

In the real world, Shute and Iyaka watched Captain's struggle in cyberspace.

"Bash your way through, Captain!" Shute urged excitedly.

"Yeah, bash your way through!" Iyaka giggled before adding, "Whatever it is!"

"We're all counting on you, Captain!" Kao Lyn said over the communications, "Meanwhile, the rest of us will resist the enemy to the last man, woman, and machine!"

"Go on, I know you can do it, Captain!" Shute cheered.

"Yeah, you can do it, Captain!" Iyaka added.

"Just get me up and running again and I'll tear 'em to bits!" Gunbike yelled, trying to do a wheelie.

Shute shut his eyes and bent over before throwing his head back and yelling, " _Together, we can't fail!_ "

He then heard a buzzing sound and opened his eyes. Right in front of his face a Bagubagu!

"Oh no!" He cried, waving his arms frantically. "A Bagubagu! Get away from me! Ahhh!"

A scream from Iyaka pulled him out of his hissy fit. The little girl was staring at the countryside leading to Neotopia, which was rapidly turning into stone as a grey mist passed over it. A buzzing sound told him that was a Bagubagu swarm on its way here. But where did they come from?

"Shute!" She screamed, "What's happening!"

Then he heard Juli's voice. "Shute! Are you there! Come in, Shute!"

Shute ran over to Gunbike's sidecar. Juli's face was on the computer's screen.

"We're under attack!" She said hurriedly, "An enemy ship has appeared, and it's dispersing Bagubagu!"

 _Now_ Shute knew why the swarm had appeared. Looking towards the center of Neotopia, his heart did a double-flip as he saw the _Magnamusai_ hovering in plain sight over Neotopia Tower. He remembered seeing the ship in the other dimension while saving Captain and Zero from the Dark Axis, and thought it looked even more ominous in the peaceful city.

"We suggest you and any others with you take cover immediately!" Juli continued, "Repeat, _take cover!_ "

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Shute gulped. After Juli ended the communication, he looked around. "Iyaka!"

Shute grabbed the little girl and quickly put her in Gunbike's sidecar. Then, he sat the mobile pet on her lap. The sidecar had a glass windshield that would encapsulate it, protecting anyone inside.

"Don't worry," He told her, "You'll be safe in here!" Shute reached into the sidecar's special compartment, pulled out his modified skates and fastened them to his shoes.

"All right! Good to go!" He said, and turned back to Iyaka and pet. "Now you two just stay put! I'll see you later!"

"Wait!" Iyaka cried, grabbing his arm as he began to leave. He looked at her. "But- what about you?"

Shute gave Iyaka a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me! I'm an old hand at this kinda thing!"

Though she didn't look happy about it, Iyaka let go of Shute's arm.

"I'll be fine, really. See you soon." He told her more gently, and activated the windshield. To Gunbike, he said, "You take care of her, Gunbike."

"Don't worry about it, kid!" Gunbike replied gruffly, "I may not be good for anythin' else right now, but that much I can do!"

"Okay!" Shute said, and skated off. Once he was a good distance away from Gunbike, he turned around and began to yell at the swarm. "Bagubagu! I'm over here, come and get me if you can!"

He knew that if that swarm really went at it, they would eventually break through the windshield and get Iyaka. Therefore, he had to lure them away by becoming live bait.

Turning around, he began to chant "Bagu" over and over again as he did a little dance. After a minute, he bent over and looked between his legs to see if they had heard him. Fortunately, they did. Unfortunately, they did it _quickly._

"Well, that worked!" Shute cried, taking off. " _Now what!_ "

With a trail of Bagubagu following him, Shute quickly made for greener pastures.

 _He is so cool!_ Iyaka thought, watching him go.

Her pet thought so too.

-z-

Back in the city, the people of Neotopia were treating the swarms of Bagubagu in the manner typical for such an occasion: By running away, screaming.

As crowds of Neotopians fled, Leonardo and Prio stood on the sidelines, doing their best to direct the evacuation efforts.

"Everyone into the shelters!" Leonardo yelled, "That's right, this way! Everyone, please keep moving in an orderly fashion! This way- Huh?"

Leonardo heard a buzzing noise and saw mass of that grey mist fly right at them!

"Take cover!" He cried, and ducked down.

The mist washed over everything, but as soon as it came, it left. Cautiously, Leonardo got up.

"That was close…" He muttered before saying, "Okay, all clear!"

Then Leonardo noticed that there was an unnatural silence prevailing. Looking around, he saw with horror that the street was filled with statues of people that looked like they in the middle of running before being frozen mid-step. But the worst sight was right before him.

" _Prio!_ " The mobile butler cried in horror. His good friend and co-worker was now made of stone, still pointing towards the shelter.

-z-

In another petrified part of the city, a group of confused humans stood within a magic force field as Bagubagu buzzed angrily around. Above them, Zero and Doga Purple clashed, the Winged Knight's Vatras Sword against the Doga Commando's wrist-mounted beam saber.

"I won't be able to protect the citizens with my shield much longer!" Zero groaned.

Doga Purple gave him a mean look. "Forget them and worry about yourself! When I'm done you won't even be a blip in my memory banks!"

-z-

Elsewhere, Bakunetsumaru sat on Entengo, trying to fend off Doga Blue's gunfire with his swords.

"C'mon, dude! Keep up!" Doga Blue taunted before getting a cruel idea. Flying over to where a group of petrified citizens were, he began to shoot at them. "Check this out! Watch while I turn these statues in gravel! C'mon, dance!"

"No, stop!" Two mobile police units quickly leapt in front of the statues, shielding the defenceless humans with their bodies.

" _You coward! Fiend! Villain!_ " Bakunetsumaru screamed.

-z-

"The time has come!" Zako Red said into the Zakurello Phone, "Bring your forward cannons to bare and lock on target!"

-z-

In the bridge of the _Mangamusai_ , a black figure pointed out towards the ocean.

"You heard him!" The figure shouted in a feminine voice. "All Zakos to your stations!"

-z-

The _Mangamusai_ turned the direction of their main cannons in their pre-appointed direction. And in that direction was… _the Re-equip Ring._

" _Fire!_ "

And soon, three twin beams of light energy were coursing towards the ring.

-z-

Shute, meanwhile, was still out-skating the Bagubagu.

"C'mon, you digitized fruit flies!" Shute taunted, "Just try and catch me!"

Shute soon regretted those words. Turning a corner around the statue of Neotopia Tower, he found _another_ swarm of Bagubagu waiting for him! With a wild yell, he skidded to a stop. Panting, he looked back and forth.

 _Surrounded!_ He thought frantically, _This…doesn't look good!_

As the Bagubagu closed in, he shut his eyes and braced for the inevitable.

-z-

In cyberspace, the virtual Bagubagu lunged. But Captain wasn't done yet.

 _All right, one more time…!_ Winding up his fist, he delivered a glowing punch, right in the virtual entity's eye.

-z-

Shute noticed that the buzzing had stopped. Cautious, but curious, he took a chance and opened his eyes. The Bagubagu were sitting in the air. Their wings weren't flapping, either. It was as if time had stopped. Then gravity caught up with them and they began to fall.

 _What happened?_ Shute thought.

-z-

"The creatures…" Bakunetsumaru said slowly, staring at the falling Bagubagu. "They are falling from the sky! How can this be?"

"I don't know," Zero admitted, "But you won't hear me complaining!"

Dogas Purple and Blue looked around in confusion.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Dogu Blue cried.

They exchanged uneasy looks.

"This wasn't part of the plan, was it?" Doga Blue whispered to Purple.

"I don't think so…" Purple Doga muttered.

-z-

Shute stared at the fallen Bagubagu until a smile appeared on his face.

 _This must be Captain's doing!_

-z-

Captain stared at the Bagubagu. It had not moved since that last blow, and its eye had vanished completely.

 _'I detect no energy output,'_ Captain reported, ' _It would appear that I have deactivated it.'_

-z-

"I _knew_ you could do it!" Shute yelled to the Re-equip Ring, "Way to go! _Yeah!_ "

-z-

 _'Now's your chance to break through to the source!'_ Kao Lyn said excitedly.

 _'Right, will do.'_ Captain replied, and pulled himself back.

Winding up his fist, the virtual Gundam gave the Bagubagu a glowing punch right where the eye used to be, creating a hole in it.

 _'I'm going in!'_ He cried, entering it.

-z-

Shute looked up at the Re-equip Ring with a contented feeling. Once again, Captain had saved the day. And not only that, but once he found secret of the petrification process, the SDG would be able to undo all of the damage the Bagubagu had done, not just in Neotopia, but also in Lacroa, too!

Then it all went wrong.

Three beams flew through the sky, just barely hitting the Re-equip Ring. But it was enough.

 ** _Ba-Boom!_**

-z-

Captain felt his body go numb as painful sensations started to course throughout his being.

 _Erg…what is happening?!_ He thought as he lost control of his body.

-z-

" _No, no, no, Captain!_ " Kao Lyn screamed, watching the disaster. " _We're losing him!_ "

-z-

As Captain's body and the Re-equip Ring fell, Doga Grey carried Zako Red towards it.

"Hurry, you fool!" Zako Red shouted, "Get me into position before he hits the water!"

'Into position' meant at about Captain's descending height. As they got close enough, Zako Red held out his hand, slowly reaching out.

"Steady…" He warned, more to himself than Grey. " _Zako…_ "

Once they were closer, Zako Red grabbed hold of the Soul Drive. After a minute of twisting and tugging, he managed to pull it free. Elated, he held it up like a trophy.

"The Soul Drive is mine!" He announced, laughing.

On the ground, Shute stared in both anger and fear as he watched this new development.

 _He's taken the Soul Drive!_ He thought frantically.

-z-

In cyberspace, Captains screamed as his body spun uncontrollably through the virtual tunnel. Then, everything went blank.

-z-

 _Now, every robot in Neotopia is mine,_ Zako Red thought smugly, _And every Gundam, too!_

With their prize won, Doga Grey carried Zako Red to the _Magnamusai_.

-z-

" _Captain!_ " Shute screamed as Captain's body fell into the sea, followed by the Re-equip Ring. As he shielded his eyes from the water kicked up by the Ring's splash, he thought, _Somebody's gotta do something!_ A look of determination crossed his features. _…Might as well be me!_

Throwing off his skates, Shute ran to the water's edge and jumped, doing an _impromptu_ cannonball into the ocean. Underwater, he swam towards where Captain was sinking. Getting behind the Gundam, he took hold of his backpack and tried to pull him up, only to be dragged down with him. Getting underneath, Shute tried to push Captain up. However, his legs soon gave out, and he began to sink again. In desperation, Shute wrapped his legs around Captain's head and did a frog stroke, trying to pull him up. This was probably going to fail too, but before Shute could see that for himself…

THUD

…The Re-equip Ring fell on his head.

His eyes spinning and air leaving his mouth, Shute fell unconscious and began to sink with Captain. However, something odd began to happen. The Re-equip Ring crackled with energy, and swung itself around to catch Shute and Captain as they sank. First Captain fell into its hole, then Shute as it glowed with life. Neither one came out the other end. As the Ring sank, it did several marvelous flips underwater before something shot out from it and past the water's surface.

-z-

When Shute came to, he found that he was no longer underwater but in the air… _high_ in the air!

With a yell, he looked around wildly and saw that, whatever he was lying on, it had a familiar V-fin sticking out at the top.

"Captain…?" He asked before smiling. "Captain! We're saved!"

Shute took a moment to take in Captain's new form. his body seemed to be tucked away under a large shield, a bit bigger than he was, with two wheels at the bottom. On his sides were tank treads, with missile launchers attached to his shoulders. There was a larger rifle sticking out on his left side as well. The overall look brought a cross between a go-kart and an army tank to mind.

But Shute's curiosity over this configuration soon gave way to more pressing questions.

 _Uh-oh, how did we get up here?_ As gravity imposed its will, Shute then thought, _And how come we're going down all of a sudden!_

Shute gave a yell as they fell. However, just as they were halfway to the ground, Captain landed on something, causing Shute to bang his head against the shield.

"Ow…" Shute muttered, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry about the bumpy landing." A loud, electronic, but undecidedly feminine voice said. "But at least you're on dry land."

Shute looked up and saw a giant robotic face that looked exactly like the mayor's. It was the automated statue of Margaret Gathermoon that normally welcomed people to the Peace Park. He then realized that they were on the platform that acted as pallet for the statue.

"Mayor Margaret!" He cried.

"Recklessly jumping into the ocean is dangerous," The mayor's statue said, "But suddenly jumping out of it is even more so!"

Grinning, Shute hopped off of the Gundam and tapped his shoulder. "Captain? Captain, it's me, Shute! Are you there, Captain?" When Captain did not reply, or show any signs of life, Shute began to panic. " _C'mon, wake up!_ We _need_ you, please!"

The sound of rockets drew Shute's attention, and he saw that the _Magnamusai_ was lowering itself onto Neotopia Tower.

-z-

The _Magnamusai_ softly landed on the spherical center of Neotopia Tower with a soft thud. Zako Red, standing nearby on that building, nodded with satisfaction.

"Attention! Forces of the Dark Axis!" Chief Haro's Gunperry was circling the _Magnamusai,_ with the chief yelling into a megaphone from the top. "Withdraw at once! You must realize by now that this is a battle you cannot hope to win! We will fight you on the beaches, in the streets, and in the fields! We will never surrender!"

Zako Red had heard enough. Pointing at the white Gunperry, he yelled, " _Someone shut him up, zako!_ "

The _Magnamusai_ fired its forward cannons at the white Gunperry, causing it to bob and wobble as it tried to evade the shots. However, one beam brushed its side, causing it to go into a tailspin.

"We will never surrender!" Chief Haro continued to yell, " _Never-!_ "

Zako Red shot the hand holding the Soul Drive into the air. "Oh, that's a laugh! Bring forth the Horn of War!"

-z-

"You heard him! Bring forth the Horn of War!"

Silence.

A single Zako gulped. "We can't find the button, zako!"

A vein popped. " ** _WHAT?!_** "

The Zako cried out in fear, stumbling back and accidentally slamming his fist on a _gigantic_ red button.

-z-

The _Magnamusai_ began to glow red. The skies began to darken. Out from the battleship grew a massive, blood red spike that soon absorbed the ship. It rose into the air, topped off by the _Magnamusai_ 's bridge head. As it went up, multiple spikes jutted out from its sides, piercing the twin pillars of Neotopia Tower. And from _those_ spikes grew spikes, and so on, and so forth. At the very top, the main spike split open to become a monstrous platform with the _Magnamusai_ 's bridge in the very center.

 _Surrender or don't surrender,_ Zako Red thought as Doga Grew flew him up to the top, _It doesn't matter- we've conquered you anyway!_ "Behold, the Horn of War!"

-z-

"You seriously didn't see the **_BIG RED BUTTON?!_** "

" _Zaaaakooooooooooooooo **!**_ "

-z-

Bakunetsumaru stared at the horrific Horn as it took over Neotopia tower.

"What is _this_ madness…?" he muttered, shaken at the sight.

Zero stood next to him, his eyes locked onto the Horn with paralyzed fear.

"That monstrous tower… That evil cloud darkening the sky…" Zero gasped, "It is madness indeed, my good friend, and I have seen it all before. This is the nightmare that overwhelmed my beloved Lacroa, and now it has come here!"

Zero, in his wildest nightmares, had never believed that such a thing could happen. Neotopia, the symbol for peace and sanctuary for those the Dark Axis oppressed…taken.

-z-

As thunder and lightning shook the sky, yellow Doga Bombers hovered around the top of the Horn. Zako Red proudly marched towards the bridge as Doga Grey landed besides him. Getting down on one knee, he glanced at Doga Grey. The Doga Commando was kneeling as well, but that wasn't the problem. He had to keep up appearances.

"At your service, Commanders," Zako Red said, "All is ready."

The door to the bridge opened up, and there came a blinding light that looked so out of place in the dark gloom. From that light came a robot that made the Horn quake with every step, followed by a slightly smaller robot. The first robot was big, twice as big as Destroyer Dom, with massive, moth-like wings on its back with odd ports on the edges. He had gigantic shoulder pads. On his chest was an eagle-like emblem. The top of his head was built to resemble a crush cap, with a golden eagle added on the front. His feet were more like talons, and though he had the Dark Axis mono-eye, the bottom half of his face resembled a jagged smile. On his chest was an emblem of a yellow bird. This was Commander Sazabi, the Commander of the _Magmamusai_.

The second robot was just as tall as Captain, only with a black body. It had two white screens showing dark blood red eyes. It had a feminine figure, and coming out of the back of its head was a bunch of long, dark blue-black wires representing a ponytail. On each side of her head was a dark blue audio fins that resemble wolf ears, and the robot's head was also shaped like a wolf's head. Her chest and arms were highlighted in a royal red colour, and her head, legs and feet were highlighted in a dark cobalt blue. Positioned on her chest was a blood red gem. Her lower face was covered by a mask similar to Zero's, but lacked the red chin. On her back was a blood red cape, also similar to Zero's. Held in her left had was a black shield, with a red dragon imaged on it. And on her forehead, was a _very_ familiar _v-fin_. This was sub Commander Override, a Knight Gundam from Lacroa, yet raised by the Dark Axis, and the adopted _niece_ of Commander Sazabi.

Zako Red stepped forward and held out the Soul Drive towards the two. As his eyes and the Commander's met, the transfer began. Once it was finished, Zako Red's eye lost its light, his body slumping.

Now in his proper being, the Commander said, "At last, it is in my hands; the power to bring this irritatingly _stubborn_ world to its knees. You have done well, zako."

The Commander bent down and took the Soul Drive from the red zako body. Holding it up, he gazed into the tiny flame that still burned. It seemed to flicker at his presence.

"Well done, uncle Sazabi." Override smiled up at her uncle.

Sazabi nodded, also smiling. Then his expression turned serious.

" _Out of my way!_ " the Commander snarled, stepping forward and kicking the offline form of Zako Red. The crimson Zako went flying off of the Horn. Override followed close behind Sazabi.

The bridge's entrance began to project both of the Commanders images into the sky from the Horn, and Sazabi spoke in a voice that boomed over Neotopia.

" **Citizens of Neotopia- mechanical or otherwise- Hear us!** "

-z-

Zero stared at the female Gundam's image. _Why does she look familiar? I have never seen her in my life!_

 _Haven't I?_

-z-

" _I_ hear you, sir, ma'am!" Doga Purple said, bowing in the air.

"Uh- oh!" Doga Blue, caught off-guard, bowed as well. "Loud and clear, sir, ma'am!"

" **And** _ **Gundams,**_ **especially you!** "

Zero and Bakunetsumaru glared up at the Commander's image. Baku's eyes then widened at the sight of Override.

" **Hear me and obey, for I am Commander Sazabi, _master_ of this world! And this is Override, _mistress_ of this city.** "

-z-

In the mayor's office, everyone there watched Sazabi's dark proclamation on a monitor, terrified.

"This is terrible! I can't believe it's really happening!" Keiko murmured, shaken. "And where on Earth could Shute be!"

Mayor Margaret only stared wide eyed at the image. _A_ Gundam _, sided with the_ Dark Axis _? Why?!_

Nana, who had been resting peacefully in Keiko's arms, opened her eyes. Upon seeing Sazabi's face on the screen, she burst into tears. This was too scary!

"Ohh, hush now," Keiko whispered, rocking her child. "It's all right, Nana…"

" **Your days of resistance are at an end,** " The Commander continued, " **You are defeated!** "

"We've beaten you before and we'll do it again!" Mayor Margaret declared defiantly, having shaken out of her stuper.

" **Not** _ **this**_ **time!** " Sazabi sneered, and held out the glowing ball in his hands for all to see. " **Look!** "

" _It can't be!_ " The mayor gasped, "He's got the Soul Drive!"

" **Yes, exactly! Very good! Your own device turned against you!** " Sazabi commented smugly.

-z-

At the white Gunperry, Juli looked up at the Commander worriedly, while Chief Haro stood behind her, his fist shaking.

" **So you see,** _ **little ones,**_ **you have no choice.** "

-z-

At their own Gunperry, Kao Lyn and Bell Wood stared at Sazabi and Override.

It was the latter who spoke next.

" **Or we should say, you** _ **do**_ **have a choice!** "

-z-

 _A_ Gundam _? With the Dark Axis?! No way!_ Shute thought with horror. _And why does she look familiar?! **Why?!**_

-z-

Leonardo stood protectively next to Prio's petrified form as the Commander spoke again.

" **You can submit, obey, and become slaves of the Dark Axis-** "

-z-

Iyaka clung to her mobile pet protectively. Override finished Sazabi's sentence.

" **Or, you can be destroyed!** **The choice is yours.** "

-z-

Sazabi then smirked. "Personally, I don't really care. Either way is fine with me."

"Us." Override added.

Sazabi nodded, then looked at Override. He smiled.

"As I promised you, this city will be yours to do as you see fit."

Override nodded back. "Thank you."

Sazabi turned back to survey, as he saw, the concurred city.

-z-

As Commander Sazabi's evil laughter echoed throughout Neotopia, Shute tried to rock Captain, hoping to see any sign of life. His mind still reeled from the reveal of Override. A _Gundam_!

"C'mon Captain, wake up," He said, "C'mon, I know you're in there! C'mon, we've got work to do! We've gotta get your Soul Drive back and beat these two! And we'll do it, too! Like I've always said, together, you and me, there's nothing we can't do!"

Shute looked towards Neotopia Tower, to Sazabi and Override.

-z-

A/n- And the invasion begins!

If you're wondering about the Dark Axis Gundam, Override, she is my OC. I created her for the purpose of simply a plot bunny driving me crazy. That, and I always wanted to try an OC insert!

I don't own SD Gundam Force, just my OC.


	5. Chapter 5: Moment of Truth!

_What is this place?_

Captain stood in the center of nothing. The world around him was completely blank. He could not see anything, not even himself…

Did he even have a self?

 _'Captain! …Captain! …Captaaaain!'_

What was that voice? Did it sound familiar?

Yes…yes, it did!

 _'Shute!'_ Captain yelled. Though he knew he had heard and was speaking, any noise he made vanished into the white void. It was if all sound went directly to his brain without bothering to use his ears. ' _I'm here!'_

Captain looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was not-coming from.

 _'Shute!'_

-z-

"Captain!" Shute yelled for what must have been the hundredth time. When there was no response, he said, "I guess he can't respond to my voice without his Soul Drive."

"He does not show any activity."

Shute looked up at the perpetually smiling face of Mayor Margaret's statue.

"I'm sorry, Shute," She said, "I'm afraid Captain has completely shut down."

Shute's face fell. " _No way!_ "

"I understand!"

Shute and the statue looked to the voice. It was Gunbike!

"And anticipatin' such an event," Gunbike said, "I've gathered everyone together! See?"

There was a crowd of machines behind Gunbike, mobile citizens Shute recognized. Carrying Gunbike was the child-like digging robot, Grypo, followed by his father, the much, much, much larger Grypapa. Next to him was the Swan-ferry that normal did tours of the lake, and one of the crane robots from the harbor. Last but not least were the two trains that routinely ran the rails around Neotopia. Each one had been controlled by the Dark Axis through their Control Horns, only to be saved by the Gundam Force.

" _Wow!_ " Shute exclaimed.

"Our business hours are over for the day, but…" the Swan-ferry began.

"When we heard that Captain was in trouble…" Continued Train #1.

"We could not keep idly running the rails, right bro'?" Finished Train #2.

"Right!"

"We were all saved by Captain once," Grypo explained, "So we owe him! Now it's our turn to save him!"

Shute's eyes rippled. He looked ready to cry. "Everyone…thank you."

The mayor's statue placed Captain on the ground. A lid on Gunbike's side opened up, and a robotic hand popped out and placed itself on the Gundam. Behind him, a line of the mobile citizens were set up, with each one touching. While the train brothers and cranebot had their own pop-out hands, Grypo and the mayor's statue had to use both of their hands to complete the chain.

"Everyone," Gunbike ordered, "Concentrate your energy on Captain!"

With cries of "Roger!" the robots did so, and began to glow as the power transfer began. As it went on, the golden light they created began to fade, while a glow from Captain appeared and intensified. Near the end, Iyaka's pet rolled up and gave some as well. Shute and Iyaka watched in fascination at this process until they heard a voice emanate from Captain.

"Energy-charge-complete…" He said in a voice that was all-too-distant.

Shute gave a happy gasp. Laughing breathlessly, he turned to the mobile citizens and cried, "He's okay! Captain- He's, he's speaking again!"

Shute's smile fell when he saw that the mobile citizens were starting to look a little lifeless, which was quite a feat from beings that were not built to express emotion.

"Everyone…" The swan-ferry said before drooping, "Today we are…"

The mayor's statue slumped as well. "Out of…energy…"

"Grypo…" Grypapa said, "I'll leave it to you."

Grypo nodded. "I understand, papa."

"Younger brother," Train #1 said, "We need…"

"A break as well, elder brother." #2 finished.

Shute stared. "How come everyone is…"

Iyaka's toy fell over, making a putt-putt sound that cut him off.

"We're all right," Gunbike assured, "We'll be back to normal once our energy recovers. But that aside… We've got to do somethin' about their commanders!"

Shute glanced at the image of Commander Sazabi and Override in the sky before throwing the mobile citizens a confident smile.

"Hey, leave it to us!" He said, "Captain and I will beat them, right, Cap…"

Shute trailed off when he saw that Captain hadn't moved.

"Hey, c'mon, Captain!" He cried, "Let's go!"

No response.

"Captain…?" Shute asked, worriedly.

"Oh, it's no use, Shute!"

Kao Lyn had once again contacted them through the sidecar's computer.

"Without his Soul Drive, Captain is out of control of his functions!" The old scientists wept, "Although he may move and speak, he's like a sleep-walker! He _can't wake up!_ "

"After all that…" Shute said softly.

"Unfortunately, yes! We _must_ get the Soul Drive back!"

Shute stared at Captain's unmoving form. He made his decision. "I'll get it!"

As Shute put his skates back on, Gunbike said, "Shute, it's too risky to go by yourself!"

"Don't worry about me," Shute replied, "You all showed up to save Captain because you feel you own him. Now it's _my_ turn to pay him back. After all, Captain's saved me a bunch of times, too!"

The boy began to skate off, waving as he yelled, "So I'm going now! See ya, wish me luck, bye everybody!"

As Shute went off, Grypo rolled up alongside him.

"It's too dangerous to go above ground," The digger said, "So I'll guide you through the tunnel Grypapa and I made!"

"Great! C'mon, Grypo, let's get going!"

"Roger!"

As the two set off on their trek, Iyaka waved and yelled, "Shute, I know you can do it!"

"Be careful!" Gunbike urged.

"Don't worry, everybody!" Shute hollered back, " _Leave everything to me!_ "

Not a single one of them noticed that Captain's V-fin was slowly flashing.

-z-

"Eat this, Bakunetsumaru!" Doga Blue taunted, firing several shots from his rifle.

Bakunetsumaru, riding Entengo, dodged the beams as they galloped towards the Commando. Once they were close enough, they leapt up at the Doga, but he just went higher to avoid their attack.

Doga Purple, meanwhile, fired his missiles. "How's this!"

"I am not impressed!" Zero retorted, and did a barrel roll as he flew forward. The seeker-missiles were thrown off-course by the bizarre movement and ended up colliding with each other.

"I have no time to waste playing with _you!_ " Zero snapped, flying towards the Horn of War, with Bakunetsumaru and Entengo close behind.

"Entengo, let's ride!" The Musha Gundam urged.

-z-

Meanwhile, Grypo had led Shute down a nearly-complete underground tunnel. They stopped at one end, where a smaller doorway was, with the words 04 SHAFT painted above.

"This place is right beneath Neotopia Tower!" Grypo explained, gesturing to the door.

Shute nodded. "Thanks, Grypo, but from here on in I'll go by myself!"

It wasn't like Grypo could've fit through that door, anyway…

"Please by careful, Shute." Grypo said worriedly.

Shute nodded. "Thanks!"

Shute skated down the hall, which led to an elevator shaft. He gazed up, awed at the height. He couldn't even see the top. Not able to find a stairway, Shute elected to use the direct approach.

Taking out his PDA, he gave a voice-command. "Magna-roller on!"

With his wheels electro magnetized, Shute set them against the wall and began to skate up.

 _Here I go!_ Shute thought.

He went up, not sure what kind of progress he was making. He soon began to get an idea, however, when he saw the parts of the Horn of War that had punctured the Tower. Shute was forced to duck and dodge the Horns as ascended. Higher up, he saw a Zako Soldier look down from another Horn piece.

"Zako?" It asked.

"Watch out!" Shute cried.

Going "Zako!" frantically, the Zako Soldier was joined by a dozen more. Chattering wildly amongst each other, the Zakos then did something rather daring, as well as stupid. They jumped!

"Aaah!" Shute cried, and began to weave around the falling Zakos. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a fenced off alcove and jumped for it. Panting, he took a moment to catch his breath. However, before he could get his bearings, a hail of gunfire from Zakos across the shaft forced him to retreat further in. And then one of them fired a missile…

BOOM!

The explosion didn't harm Shute outside of rattling his eardrums, but it did knock out a good piece of the wall. Skating through the smoke and coughing, Shute went through the hole for cover. Once he was past the smoke he stopped, bent over to cough a bit more- and looked down.

"I-it's s-so h-high, h-here…" He gulped, shivering. He was on one of the Horn's branches!

" _Hey!_ "

Shute snapped out of his brief acrophobia and turned around. It was Doga Grey!

"What are _you_ doing here!" Doga Grey snarled, and fired his missiles.

Panicking, Shute jumped from the Horn-branch to another beneath it, and ended up rolling around it with the magna-rollers. After a few spins he was able to slow himself down and stop while on top.

"How interesting…"

Shute looked up. Doga Grey was coming down at him, firing his guns!

"Dance some more for me!" Doga Grey cackled.

Shute quickly skated towards the end of the branch, jumping off and onto the one below it. As the bullets came down just behind him, Shute rolled around the spike going under and above as he went. He skidded to a stop when he reached the end. Looking down, he saw that there was nothing else below…except the pavement miles down.

 _End of the road!_ Shute thought desperately.

"Is that it?"

Shute turned around to see Doga Grey hovering down to his leve.

"What a boring show!" Doga Grey sneered, "Oh well, if that's all- _Good night, folks!_ "

Doga Grey released six missiles that flew at Shute. The boy cried out in fear as the projectiles came in closer, frozen where he stood. If he didn't move, the missiles would kill him, but if he did, he would fall of the Horn of War, hit the pavement and then die.

Suddenly, a spew of bullets shot up from below and hits the missiles, causing them to explode before they hit Shute. The boy winced from the heat of the blast, but was relatively unharmed.

" _What!_ " Doga Grey snarled, and darted away when a grapple shot up and connected to a higher branch of the Horn. Looking down, he saw something pull itself up. "What in the world is this?"

The ascending thing fired several more bullets and missiles, forcing Doga Grey to fly back until one actually hit him.

"Wow!" Shute exclaimed.

Suddenly, the thing popped up and landed on the spike he was on. Shute jumped when he realized what it was; It was Captain!

"Captain!" He cried, "You came here after all! Thank You!" A thought occurred to Shute. "But, but how…?"

Captain gave no answer, save a strained groan and the orange glow of his V-fin. Shute then wondered that, even without his Soul Drive, could Captain still respond to his voice? It was possible that somewhere deep inside that robotic body, Captain was trying to make himself heard. Shute then remembered that Captain once claimed he would do anything for his friend. Was he so committed that he would force his body to move autonomously, based on the surroundings and Shute's voice?

Shute smiled and looked to the top of the Horn. "Yeah. Let's go together. We'll get the Soul Drive together!"

Shute hopped onto Captain, gripping his V-fin like they were the handlebars of a motorcycle. The Gundam shot another grapple onto a higher branch of the Horn, and began to pull the two up. They about halfway there when Doga Grey came back, firing every gun he had.

"It's payback time!" He yelled.

" _Incoming!_ " Shute cried, " _Captain!_ "

Captain began to fire his gun and release missiles. Shute winced from the noise, but held on tight.

-z-

" _Samurai spinning swords! Tenkyo-Ken!_ "

Bakunetsumaru, slicing a flaming X into the air, leapt at Doga Blue, passing him in the air.

"Nice try-" Doga Blue began when he realized that a central component had been cut and burned.

BOOM!

" _Lacroa Crescent!_ "

Zero released an arc of magical energy at Doga Purple. The Doga Commando could not move away in time to keep it from slicing through him.

"But…it's impossible for me to be defeated!" He cried before exploding.

Zero said nothing as Doga Purple joined the fates of Dogas Blue and Green.

"Let's hurry, Zero!" Bakunetsumaru yelled. Looking at Entengo, he said, "Entengo, you wait here."

The mecha horse neighed and whinnied. He didn't like it, but he knew that he had to obey this time.

Zero, however, was staring up at the Horn of War.

" _Shute!_ " He cried out, " _Captain!_ "

Bakunetsumaru looked to the Horn and saw them as well. "Hang in there, you guys!"

-z-

Commander Sazabi stared evilly at the glass ball in his hand. Off to the side, Override had gone to investigate the recent explosions. Sazabi, however, was more focused on the object in his hand.

 _Now that I-we have the Soul Drive, we can do anything,_ He thought greedily, _We_ _control_ everything! _Let's take it out for a test drive, shall we?_

Sazabi began to concentrate, and dark power from his own body began fill Soul Drive. All over Neotopia, mobile citizens began to wince and writhe in pain as this vile, alien will began to supplant their own.

-z-

"My head is aching!" Leonardo moaned, bending over.

-z-

On one of the streets, two of the SDG's mobile soldiers dropped their shields and groaned.

-z-

"Are you all right!" Tommy asked his friend.

"Ohhh man, that smarts…" The friend grunted, shaking all over.

-z-

At the bottom of the elevator shaft Shute used, the Zako Soldiers lay in a heap as they too were filled with pain. Unhappy cries of "Zako!" echoed around the shaft. This was not what they had in mind!

-z-

Sazabi felt their pain through the Soul Drive, and it brought him never ending pleasure.

Laughing cruelly, he said into the Soul Drive, "That's right, I, Commander Sazabi will rule this world! And my niece will rule this city! It will all be under the control of the Dark Axis!"

His wretched revelry was cut short by the sound of someones cries of pain. But _these_ cries weren't coming from the Soul Drive…

Looking away from the Soul Drive, Sazabi watched as the air at the edge of the platform exploded, and Doga Grey crashed landed onto the Horn.

"What's the matter?" Sazabi demanded.

That was when Override also came flying, and crashed right next to Sazabi.

"Override! Who did this?!"

He got his answer, as with a " _Wahoo!_ " Shute-on-Captain launched into the air, using the wall of the Horn as a ramp.

"What!" Sazabi cried.

When the Gundam landed, coming to a screeching halt, Shute glared at Sazabi and yelled, "Commander Sazabi, give back Captain's Soul Drive! _Right now!_ And return those petrified people and plants to normal!"

-z-

All over Neotopia, people watched in shocked amazement as one boy stood up to the Commander.

In the mayor's office, Keiko's muscles tensed as she stared at the screen.

-z-

"How did Shute get into Neotopia Tower!" Bell Wood cried, his eyes wide.

 _So, Gunvehicle mode Captain is with him as well?_ Kao Lyn thought.

Gunvehicle mode was a special feature for 'Heavy Weapons' Captain Gundam, a new mode for Captain Gundam. Ever since the SDG had become aware of the Dark Axis Commander and their second-in-command, they had commissioned new armaments be made for Captain. And thus, Heavy Weapons Captain Gundam had been made, including a larger shield that doubled as a missile launcher, tank treads that doubled as missile launchers, a special beam rifle that worked like a machine gun, and _more_ missile launchers!

-z-

"C'mon!" Chief Haro whispered, staring up at the Horn with Juli and other SDG workers.

-z-

" _Now!_ " Shute yelled, hopping off of Captain and glaring at Sazabi. "Give it back, _now!_ "

Sazabi glared as he helped pull Override up. Override was covered in scratches from a wayward missile. She did _not_ look happy.

"Or what?" Sazabi snapped his fingers, and couple dozen Doga Bombers flew into position above him. Shute balked at the sight of the squadron. However, they were drawn to the sight of Doga Grey struggling to his feet.

"Uhh… I apologize, Commanders," Doga Grey groaned, and took a fighting stance. It looked far less impressive than it would if he hadn't lost one wing. "Please forgive me. I will immediately defeat this…"

"How unsightly!"

That was all the warning Doga Grey thought before he was vaporized in a blast of light.

"What an idiot," Sazabi grumbled, closing up the three beam emitters on his chest and shoulders. "Why must we have to deal with insects such as this?"

"I agree." Override grumbled. _That lousy idiot had been the one who fired the wayward missile!_ She never liked the Doga anyway. He had always been extremely egotistical and self-centred.

"How could you do that!"

Sazabi and Override glanced at Shute. " **What?** "

"He was your friend, wasn't he?" Shute asked, "You're cruel!"

"'Friend' you say?" Sazabi smirked.

Override also smirked. "More like underling."

"Watch _this!_ "

Sazabi threw his head back and began to fire beams from every port on his wings up into the sky. Half of the Doga Bombers were wiped out. Shute watched in horror as their screams echoed throughout the dark sky.

"Those who belong to the Dark Axis need no friends," Sazabi stated, "What we have is the one who rules, and those who are controlled. And _you_ are those to be controlled. _We_ are the ones who shall rule you all!"

"No you won't! _Never!_ " Shute yelled, "This world was created by all of us, together! A world where friends help each to build, not destroy! There's no way that we would ever be ruled by someone like you, someone who doesn't even have any friends!"

"But what about _this?_ " Sazabi asked, holding out the Soul Drive. "Your friend Captain Gundam used it to put all the of other robots under _his_ control! Now, _I_ can control things with it as well!"

" _No!_ " Shute yelled stubbornly, shaking his head. "The Soul Drive is used to help, not control!"

"How do you know that? He could have been doing it with out your knowledge." Override retorted.

"You're lying! He would never!" Shute cried out.

" _Wrong!_ He used it the same way I intend to, as a control device! And I plan on using to control everyone! There are only those who rule, and those who are ruled!" Sazabi shouted.

"It's natural for those who are strong to dominate those who are weak." Override snarled.

"Too true." Sazabi smiled evilly at the words she used. He had taught her those words long ago.

"Captain doesn't want to rule anyone!" Shute shot back, "We never rule or are ruled by anyone, not ever! We're all friends! Friends living together!"

"That's right, Shute!"

Shute's eyes widened. Turning around, he saw, on the top of Neotopia Tower's left tower, was Keiko running up to the Horn, carrying Nana, followed by Sayla and Mayor Margaret!

"Keiko, please come back!" Mayor Margaret cried desperately.

Keiko ignored the mayor, yelling, "Mr. Captain, Mr. Zero, and Mr. Bakunetsumaru are all our friends! Everyone of us is a part of Neotopia!"

"Mom, you gotta go back!" Shute cried in alarm, "It's dangerous!"

But Keiko didn't back off. She ran to the edge of the Tower, saying, "I cannot, and _will not_ stand by and do nothing when my precious son is risking his life!" She looked down at Nana and sighed. "It's a little hard for me not to have dad around at a time like this…" She looked back up at the Horn with an angry glare. "You can tell that Sazabi guy and that Override girl this! Around here, we have no need for a _ruler or rulers!_ "

"Wow, mom…" Shute whispered.

Mayor Margaret and Sayla were soon at Keiko's side.

"I won't forgive you for turning things to stone!" Sayla cried.

"We will never allow the Dark Axis to take over Neotopia, our home!" Mayor Margaret yelled defiantly.

By now both Sazabi and Override had heard enough. "You worthless bugs! Don't let this patriotism go to your head!" Sazabi gestured to the Dogas. " _Destroy them!_ "

" _Mom!_ " Shute screamed.

The remaining Dogas swooped down at the ladies and opened fire. The girls screamed as the bullets came down, but three blurs quickly pulled them out of harm's way.

"Are you all right, mayor?" Guneagle asked.

"Yes, thank you!" Mayor Margaret gasped in Guneagle's arms.

"Have you been hurt, Princess Sayla?" Asked Zero.

"Mr. Zero…" Sayla whispered.

On another area of the tower, Keiko found herself being set down by a strange man.

"Are you all right?"

A bit disoriented, Keiko looked up to her savior. "Y-yes…

"Dah dah!" Nana squealed.

Keiko wondered if she had hit her head. The man before her looked like he had a tennis ball for a head.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He saluted. "I am SDG Chief Haro, ma'am, at your service."

"SDG Chief Haro?" Keiko asked, then focused on one of Haro's arms. Sticking out of the left sleeve of his uniform was some kind of knotted string around his wrist. Like the kind worn by…

"Would you excuse me for a moment, ma'am?" Chief Haro asked, and scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh!" Keiko cried.

"Please, hold on tight!" Haro told her, and rushed off as the Dogas fired at him. With bullets raining down just behind him, the Chief leapt off of the Tower, dropping out of sight. The Doga Bombes flew off. Minutes later, he rose, standing on the roof of the white Gunperry. The side of the Gunperry opened up, where Zero and Guneagle gently deposited Sayla and Mayor Margaret.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Sayla giggled.

As the Gunperry flew off to safety, Zero and Guneagle looked at the incoming Doga Bombers.

Zero looked at Guneagle and said, "Guneagle, I'll leave the rest to you! I know you can handle it!"

Guneagle nodded. "Roger!"

-z-

Back on the Horn of War, three Dogas that hadn't attacked the ladies were now on their way to gun Shute down. But before they could get a decent shot lined up, a red blur leapt out of nowhere and sliced through them! As they went flying off, Bakunetsumaru landed on the Horn next to Shute.

"Sorry about making you wait, Shute!" The Blazing Samurai said.

Zero touched down onto the Horn minutes later, on Shute's other side.

"I'm back," He said, "Is Captain all right?"

"Hey! Zero! Bakunetsumaru!" Shute cried happily. With a determined grin, he pointed at Sazabi and Override. "We have to work together to get back Captain's Soul Drive!"

 **"Got it!"**

The Commanders glared at the three as Sazabi summoned his fannels. Override pulled a sleek, double edged sword out of her shield, similar to how Zero pulled out his Vatres sword. As the fannels buzzed around the two, Sazabi said, "Gundams from three different nations, how interesting."

"We accept you challenge!" Override snarled as she readied her blade.

Bakunetsumaru charged at Sazabi. " _Kenpu! Tenkyo-Ken!_ "

The fannels fired all at once, focusing their beams onto the very center of Bakunetsumaru's flaming X. For a brief moment the two forces hung in the air before they exploded, blasting Bakunetsumaru back. Sazabi laughed evilly.

" _Super Magical Violet Tornado!_ "

Zero sent enormous blasts of wind at Sazabi, but Override blocked the attack with her shield, leaving a space for the Commander to get through. He was not slowed by the air pressure.

"Is _this_ all you can do?" Override asked smugly.

" _What!_ " Zero cried, and darted away as Sazabi flew above him.

"How sad!" Sazabi taunted, "I'd thought you'd be stronger!"

Sazabi began to fire beams from his wings, forcing Zero and Bakunetsumaru on the offensive, the Musha Gundam trying to block the assault while Zero dodged in the air. But it wasn't enough. Once the smoke from the explosions cleared away, Sazabi landed back at the door to the bridge.

"What weaklings you are!" Sazabi laughed.

" _Look out!_ "

Sazabi saw a bunch of missiles flying his way. Before he could do anything, a form slammed into him, knocking him out of the way!

"Override!" Sazabi cried out as the missiles slammed into her body, creating smoke from the explosions. He was unable to see what happened to his niece!

Then, from the smoke created by the blasts, something burst out, flying at Sazabi!

" _Yo!_ " Shute yelled, and rammed Captain right into Sazabi's chest. As the Commander reeled from the force of the blow, he let go of the Soul Drive…

…which went flying into the air…

…where it was caught by Shute, who had leapt from Captain!

Sazabi quickly recovered, and knocked the inert Captain away. Laughing evilly, he landed back at the bridge's entrance. His laughter stopped when he looked into his empty hand.

"Haha- Wha- _Oh no!_ " Sazabi looked around frantically before focusing his eye on Shute, who was steadily getting to his feet, wincing from the pain of his forced landing.

Shute looked at the Soul Drive and thought, _We did it!_ Turning, he began to skate towards the overturned Gunvehicle. "Captain!"

The fannels quickly hovered in his path and began to fire. Shute yelped and ducked. After the first beam passed harmlessly over his head, another came, which Shute leapt to side to avoid. More beams were fired, but Shute was able to dodge them all.

"Just give it to me!" Sazabi ordered, landing in front of him. Then, our of the corner of his eye, he spotted Override laying face down on the ground, out cold. … _Override…!_

He was about to rush over to her, but he was distracted by Shute, who stopped.

"Never!" Shute yelled. " _No way! You will **never** win!_ "

Before the Commander could make Shute eat those words, a massive beam of light shot down from the sky between the two of them! It was coming from all over Netopia, from each mobile citizen who Captain had contacted with the Captain system. As their energy poured down, it flowed into the Soul Drive, cleansing it of Sazabi's evil influence, filling it with pure golden light.

Off to the side, Override lifted her head from where she had hit the ground, gazing at the golden light.

"Wow…" Shute murmured, "The Soul Drive, it's working!"

" _How dare you!_ " Sazabi screamed, shielding his eyes from the light. Before he could _really_ let Shute have it, Zero and Bakunetsumaru leapt out and rammed into him.

"Shute, give the Soul Drive back to Captain! _Huury!_ " Zero yelled, before noticing that his chest stone was glowing. A pure white object floated out of it. _Huh? Fenn's feather!_

Something then popped out of a compartment in Bakunetsumaru's armour. The little box opened up to reveal a toothpick that released an energy that formed into the latter Japanese character for shogun.

 _That emblem…_ The Musha Gundam thought, _Dai-Shogun's gift!_

Shute watched in amazement as the two glowing objects flowed into the Soul Drive. "Bakunetsumaru! Zero! Wow!"

"Go, Shute!" Bakunetsumaru yelled as he Zero tried to fight Sazabi. The Commander seemed to struggle fighting them both of with one hand each. That was until Override tackled Zero. The two knights began to wrestle away, and towards the opposite side of the platform.

"Bring the- Uh!- Soul Drive back to Captain!" Zero yelled between blows.

" _Hurry!_ " Baku' cried.

Shute nodded. "I'll take care of it!" Turning around, he took off for Captain.

Sazabi's eye flashed. " _I won't let you do it!_ "

Firing off his beams, he blasted the musha Gundam away. Shute heard the explosion, he felt the heat on his neck, but did not look, and he did not stop. He just kept going, skating faster and faster as he homed in onto Captain. Override made a lunge at Shute, but Zero wrestled her away. Behind Shute, Sazabi flew in.

" _Give it to me!_ " He thundered.

Doing his best to ignore the Commander, Shute held out the Soul Drive, trying to get it as close as he could to Captain.

" _Captain!_ "

-z-

Deep within the void, Captain heard that voice.

 _'Shute!'_

-z-

Captain's v-fin flashed and he began to change. The wheels under the shield flipped to his back along with the tank treads, and his legs and arms spun around into their rightful positions. His left hand to his gun. The right hand to the shield. The Soul Drive compartment opened.

Shute grew a wide smile. It was ready!

But he could practically feel Sazabi on his heels. Lurching forward, Shute pushed himself towards Captain, his outstretched arm so tense it felt like it was about to break off.

But just when it seemed like the Commander would catch him, Shute jumped forward and pressed the Soul Drive into the compartment! The light inside the glass ball seemed to explode as the unit reconnected with Captain, growing into a bright sphere that covered the entire horn.

 _Wow…_ Shute thought, his breath taken away as the light enveloped him.

" _Noooooo!_ " Sazabi screamed, and found himself being blown away by the force of the light. He crashed into one of the spikes surrounding the Horn of War's top.

" _Uncle Sazabi!_ " Override screamed. The Dark Axis Gundam spun around and delivered a hard swipe with her sword at Zero. Not expecting the attack, the Winged Knight was sent flying backwards, and crashed into Bakunetsumaru. The musha and knight landed in a heap.

-z-

Deep in cyberspace, Captain awoke to find himself in a prism-like chamber. In the center of the room was a silver ball.

 _Is that what I think it is?_ Captain looked inside the orb. Inside the sphere there was a looping video of a Bagubagu stinging a flower and turning it to stone. _Bagubagu!_

So this was the core of the Bagubagu. From here, all of the Dark Axis' robotic insects received their prime directive. If he could change that…

Captain reached out to the orb. ' _I must activate the Soul Drive!'_

Before Captain could touch the sphere, a bright light came from his chest, and two glowing objects appeared. Fenn's feather and Dai-shogun's gift floated into the silver sphere. The ball shimmered, and the image inside had changed. The Bagubagu was no longer a dark green, but a pure white. Its wings were like a bird's, and on its forehead was the kanji. It stung the stone plant it was on, turning it back into a living thing.

Captain nodded at this. Looks like the Bagubagu were adjusting to their new programming quite well. The entire room was now turning white as well.

 _I must get back to Shute!_ He decided.

-z-

All over Neotopia, the Bagubagu had lain dormant since Captain had shut them down earlier. Now, they were re-energizing, and flying about again. But as they flew, they began to change, transforming into their new angelic forms in shimmers of light. Those who had not been petrified watched in awe at this.

"What is happening?" Leonardo asked aloud, watching the White Bagubagu flutter around.

The White Bagubagu began to initiate their new directive, turning people and plants back from statues. Humans who had been petrified mid-step found themselves almost falling over as they tried to adjust to what happened. Turning to stone and back again can be quite disorienting.

"Hey!"

"What's happening?"

"What's going on?"

Leonardo heard a faint groaning from behind, and turned to see Prio turning back from stone!

" _Prio!_ " Leonardo cried happily.

Shaking his head, Prio muttered, "What…what happened?" Then he noticed the mobile butler before him. "Leonardo!"

Leonardo couldn't stop himself. He threw his arms around Prio and sobbed as only a robot could.

"Ohh, Prio! I'm so glad!" He cried, "You are back to your old self!"

-z-

At scientists Gunperry, Kao Lyn and Bell Wood were doing a little victory dance over this most miraculous event.

"Captain's back to normal," Bell Wood sang, "All systems functional! Oh yeah!"

"And he's reversed the petrification effect," Kao Lyn added, "Woo-hoo!"

-z-

From the top of the white Gunperry, Keiko, Nana, and Haro watched as every petrified part of Neotopia became alive again. Everywhere, the field where Zapper Zaku had first landed, the lake where Grappler Gouf attacked, they were all returning to their natural states.

"Wow!" Keiko exclaimed happily, "The green is returning!"

"Looks like they did it!"

Keiko looked at Chief Haro. "What?" There was something familiar about his tone…

"I'm so very proud of the mission they've accomplished." Chief Haro sighed.

…It was almost fatherly…

-z-

"Welcome back, Shute!" Iyaka cheered, "You too, Mr. Captain!"

-z-

 **"Thank you Captain!"** Prio and Leonardo yelled.

-z-

As the people of Neotopia voiced their praise for their saviors, Shute stared desperately at his friend. The Gundam still hadn't moved, even as the glow was fading.

"Captain," He said, "Captain, do you recognize me? It's me, Shute!"

A buzzing noise pulled Shute's attention from his friend to the Fannels pointing at him. As they powered up, Shute gave a yell- then Captain stepped in front of him. Every port on his shield, launchers, and tank treads opened up to release blitz of missiles that overwhelmed the Fannels.

BOOM! BOOM! BA-BOOM!

As Shute watched the fireworks in wonder, a long-lost voice reached his ears.

"I'm back!"

Shute looked towards the voice.

"I've returned, Shute," The speaker said, his eyes clear and focused. "It's Captain!"

"Captain…?" Shute ran up to the Gundam. "Hey, Captain! It's great to have you back!"

"Shute, are you all right?" Captain asked worriedly.

Shute nodded vigorously. He was better than ever, now that his best friend was safe. A fearsome roar grabbed their attention. Commander Sazabi had just burst free of the spike he had crashed into. The top of the spike fell onto the platform with a thunderous thud.

" _How dare you destroy my Horn of War!_ " he bellowed.

No one noticed Override slipping behind Captain...

-z-

"Are you okay?" Zero asked wearily as he and Bakunetsumaru struggled to their feet. The two Gundams had landed on one of Neotopia Tower's tops. Sazabi had blasted Bakunetsumaru away, and Zero had slammed into the Blazing Samurai from Override's attack.

"Yes- _Look!_ " Bakunetsumaru forget about his aching body as he pointed at the top of the Horn. " _Captain!_ "

-z-

The two heroes of Neotopia stared Commander Sazabi down as the evil invader landed back at the entrance of the bridge.

"I have been granted special dispensation to use firearms to protect Neotopia!" Captain stated, his eyes enflamed. "My name is Captain Gundam of Gundam Force!"

Shute stepped up. "And Special Member Shute! _Busted!_ "

"Dark Axis forces," Captain continued, "You must retreat from Neotopia!"

They both pointed. **" _Immediately!_ "**

-z-

A/n- So the end draws near. For book one, of course! XD

So, what do you think of Override? You will learn more about her as the story goes on. Now, until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Axis vs Gundam Force!

The computer screen in their Gunperry showed Kao Lyn and Bell Wood an outline of Captain. In the center of it was a yellow circle that rapidly grew bigger and bigger. Within moments, it soon filled the entirety of Captain's torso, while read-outs and graphs popped up besides it, all of the data going off them.

"Hoo!" Kao Lyn cried, doing jumps and arm circles. "I'm never seen the Soul Drive push itself to this capacity!"

Bell Wood grinned. While he would never claim to understand the science behind the Soul Drive, he knew one thing; Captain had his game on!

Running out of the Gunperry, Bell Wood yelled up to the Horn of War, "Lookin' good, Captain! You da man!"

-z-

In the white Gunperry, Sayla looked anxiously down at the Horn of War. Her two friends seemed so small compared to Sazabi.

"Shute…" She whispered, when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Mayor Margaret.

"Don't worry." The mayor said.

"That's right," Chief Haro said from on top of the Gunperry with Keiko, "If anyone can get the job done, it's Captain Gundam!"

Keiko nodded. "You said it!"

-z-

Zero looked to the Horn of War, looked and frowned. This felt wrong. He took a step, ready to leap and join Captain and Shute, but found himself being held back Bakunetsumaru, of all people.

"Must we remain _here?_ " He asked.

"Yes, Zero," Bakunetsumaru answered, "This is Captain's battle. It is…" What? His duty? No, that didn't sound right. What word could possibly define the meaning of this conflict? What could he say about the fact that this duel was the culmination of both the SDG and Dark Axis' forces?

In the end, there was only one word.

"… _his destiny._ "

Zero nodded, but caught something move closer to Captain and Shute out of the corner of his eyes. It looked like a shadow. _What is that?_

-z-

"Ready, Captain?" Shute asked.

Captain nodded, his eyes like twin fires. "Affirmative."

Sazabi didn't like the way Captain was staring at him. It was almost as if he thought he had a chance. But the Gundam was no threat. His only concern was that one, his niece had disappeared from sight, and two, he no longer had the Soul Drive, and with it, control over all of Neotopia's robots. Sazabi would bet anything that Captain had severed the connection as well.

Still, he could derive some pleasure from beating the Gundam into scrap. Especially when he got to that Lacroian Knight.

" _You_ against _us?_ " He asked, and laughed mockingly. Shaking his head, he said, "It would be tragic, if it weren't so _laughable!_ "

Captain stepped in front of Shute protectively and said, "This will not be pleasant, Shute! Get back!"

"Got it!" Shute replied, turned, and skated off. He knew he had to give Captain room to operate.

Once he was certain Shute was far enough from the battlefield, Captain pointed his gun at Sazabi and said, "Now then, Commander, I order you to withdraw at once! _Or else!_ "

Sazabi snorted. "Oh, _really?_ Well, we'll see. Let's test the reaction-time of a Gundam in _this_ dimension!"

Sazabi opened fire with his wings, firing beams in countless patterns at Captain. The Gundam activated his foot-wheels and sped at the Commander, weaving in and out of the rays, seamlessly fitting himself into the gaps of the lasers.

Behind the battling mecha, Shute desperately skated away. His destination: one of the two Neotopia Towers. _Almost there..._

"Haaaaaaaah!" A voice suddenly sounded from beside him. It was Override!

The Dark Axian leapt at Shute from out of the shadows. The evil Gundam lunged at Shute with her sword drawn back, ready to strike the boy down.

" _Lacroa Crescent!_ "

A wave of pure energy smacked into Override, and sent her crashing onto the Horn. Before she could get up, Zero tackled her, and the black knight and Winged Knight began to exchange blows, tumbling across the platform.

"Go Shute!" Zero called to his friend, just before a fist narrowly impacted his face.

As the light-shows went on behind him, Shute skated for the edge of the Horn's top. Pulling out his PDA, he activated the jets on his skates, and rocketed up one of the spikes surrounding the Horn's edge. Using it as a ramp, he pushed himself high into the air, landing on the tower with Bakunetsumaru. Once he came to a screeching stop, Shute whirled around and yelled, "Give it to them! _Go for it!_ "

-z-

Parts of the Horn-top's floor exploded as the lasers struck them. But Captain made sure he was not there when they did. He had to play this battle carefully. Any unnecessary moves would cost him. He had to keep his distance until a surefire opportunity presented itself.

"Well, I see that you are talented at running, at least," Sazabi taunted, before he yelled, " _But let's see you run from this!_ "

He ceased firing his wing-beams. Panels on his shoulders and his bird-emblem opened up, revealing the three emitters that he used to destroy Doga Grey. They powered up, and released a pulsing ray comparable to the _Magnamusai_ 's cannons. The ray was much faster than the previous beams, and Captain knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it effectively. With nothing else to do, he held up his shield and tried to defend against it. It was no good. He was able to stand firm for a minute before being blown into the air.

-z-

" _Captain!_ " Shute cried in alarm.

-z-

Captain landed on his feet, relatively unharmed. While his shield was strong enough to block the ray itself, the force was too much for him to handle. He had to compensate somehow…

Laughing evilly, Sazabi powered up his emitters.

-z-

"Here it comes again!" Bakunetsumaru exclaimed.

-z-

"Watch out!" Zero yelled to Captain. Override swung her sword, and forced Zero to dodge to the left. The two clashed swords, and tried to force the other down.

"Maybe you should pay attention to our battle more than your comrade!" Override snarled, starting to force Zero backwards.

-z-

"Captain, get outta there!" Shute cried, hoping he would be able to dodge it this time.

-z-

But Captain did not move. He held out his shield defiantly.

-z-

"He's standing fast!" Zero cried in surprise.

Override roared as she forced Zero back a bit more. The Winged Knight began to push back, both their feet making grooves in the Horn.

-z-

" _Captain!_ " Shute cried.

-z-

Sazabi didn't know or care why Captain wasn't trying to avoid the ray. In a few seconds, it wouldn't matter.

"Good bye, Gundam!" He yelled, and fired the ray.

"Not yet!" Captain shot back, and began to rotate his shield around. It went faster and faster, until it became a circular blur. He charged forward.

-z-

"Wow!" Shute exclaimed, "That move again!"

He remembered Captain doing a similar trick during his first battle against Zapper when the invader tried to blast him with _Magnamusai_ 's cannons.

-z-

Captain's spinning shield and the ray met, and the two colliding forces pushed against each other, one trying to overcome the other.

" _Huh!_ " Sazabi gasped, flummoxed. No one had ever stopped his ultimate beam before!

Captain didn't waste time. He pushed a button on the shield's handle, and a spike popped out at the bottom. He drove the shield into the ground and jumped into the air, gaining altitude with his boosters.

 _What now?!_ Sazabi thought.

His targeting scope down, Captain fired his gun, blowing out the emitters on Sazabi, shutting the ultimate ray off.

"How _dare_ you!" Sazabi roared, furious at the destruction of his most powerful weapon.

Landing on the ground, Captain backed away on his foot-wheels, still firing. Sazabi's eye flashed, and the villain took to the air, flying at him with his wing-beams firing. But Captain was able to keep his distance from the beams, and fired a few more rounds that destroyed the beams on the Commander's left wing.

"Stop doing that!" Sazabi yelled angrily, firing with his remaining beams as he chased Captain.

Captain turned and sped away, trying to put some distance between himself and Sazabi. Minutes later, he whirled around and fired his gun again, this time blowing out the rest of Sazabi's wing-beams. With a primal growl, the Commander halted in the air and landed. Captain stopped as well.

"Pity about your beam-weapons, Commander." Captain said. He held the smoking barrel of his gun to his faceplate and made a small puff noise, pretending to blow the smoke away like a cowboy, complete with the lowered eyelids eye screen.

-z-

"Did you see that!" Shute yelled, pointing excitedly. "Wasn't that cool!"

Bakunetsumaru nodded, impressed. "Cool!"

-z-

"You shall pay for this, Gundam!" Sazabi hissed, " _Oh,_ how you shall pay!"

"Is that the best you can do, Commander? Are threats the only weapons you have left?" Captain challenged, "So, what's your plan, Commander? To stare at me until my energy cells run down?"

-z-

"Ohhhh, I love it, I love! Now he's trash-talking him!" Shute cackled, bouncing from one foot to the other. Cupping his over his mouth, he yelled, "Captain, you are one cool dude!"

-z-

Captain lowered his face, little pink circles appearing at the bottom corners of his eyes. "Aw, shucks."

-z-

"What!" Bakunetsumaru cried, his eys bugging out. "Did he just _blush!_ "

-z-

Zero, who had been looking over at that moment, shook his head, sighing. "Blushing isn't good for your concentration."

"Neither is distraction, you fool!"

Zero barely dodged the swing, almost having his head sliced off by Override's sword.

"Traitor!" Zero roared back as they clashed blades again.

-z-

 _Now_ Sazabi was pissed, not taking the insults well. "All right, no more Mr. Nice Villain!" He snarled, and took off into flight again.

The Commander's eye flashed, his legs and wings shifted, and he entered into a specialized flight-mode, comparable to Guneagle. As he charged at Captain, a purple force field surrounded his body. He became a dark purple blur, barely giving Captain a chance to dodge as he swooped past him.

 _He's fast!_ Captain thought, and fired several rounds at the rocketing Commander with his gun. The shots were carelessly deflected by Sazabi's force field, and Captain could not move away in time. Sazabi rammed into him, causing him to let go of his gun as he went flying back.

-z-

"His weapon!" Bakunetsumaru cried in alarm.

"Oh man!" Shute cried.

-z-

Captain landed hard on his back, and watched as his gun exploded as it crashed into some debris. Getting back on his feet, he zoomed backwards away from Sazabi. While moving, Captain fired several missiles from his booster rockets, and all though they shook the Commander up, they did not slow him down much.

-z-

"It's not working!" Cried Shute.

-z-

"If only I could help him…" Zero said.

Zero shoved Override to the side, and lunged at Sazabi.

"Oh no you don't!" A black blur slammed into Zero, sending the two into another brawl.

-z-

Bakunetsumaru's eyes hardened. "Don't worry Shute. Captain's planning something- I'm sure of it!"

-z-

Captain hadn't just been moving randomly around the battlefield as he retreated from Sazabi. He had been putting himself closer and closer to his shield. Grabbing it as he went past it, he rocketed into the air.

"Transform! Gunvehicle mode!" Captain yelled, changing back into the car form. He landed back on the ground and charged for Sazabi.

-z-

"I told you!" Bakunetsumaru crowed.

"You were right!" Shute punched a fist into the air. "Go for it!"

-z-

"Soul Drive at maximum output!" Captain yelled, and under the shield, his eyes enflamed. " _Lion Fang Manuever, activate!_ "

A multicolored swirling field surrounded Captain, and the Gundam accelerated so quickly that he practically flew off of the ground. With an inhuman growl, Sazabi charged at Captain, and the two collided in the air. The impact from their collision created a fantastic explosion that lit up the entire sky, forcing those watching to shield their eyes from the light. When the light began to fade, Captain fell from the air, his missile-launchers and tank treads blown off. Captain groaned, and pulled himself up. But as he did so, he saw within the smoke of the blast that Sazabi had fared no better.

" _You dog!_ " The Commander snarled, stepping forward. His wings had been knocked off, and he was covered in burns. "Look at what you have done to my armor! It has never been so damaged! To say nothing of filthy! You shall pay for this, Gundam!"

-z-

"Both of them have lost their special equipment!" Baku' pointed out.

Shute nodded, a little uneasy. "Yeah…" Shute then stared passed the two leaders, towards another battle waging across the horn.

 _I hope Zero's doing better then Captain is…_

-z-

 _Across the platform…_

" _Lacroa Crescent!_ "

" _Dark Slash!_ "

The two attacks cancelled each other out, creating a thick smoke screen from the explosion. From opposite sides of the smoke, Override and Zero leapt at each other. Swords clashing, both knights refused to yield.

"How could you betray Lacroa?! You are a knight, yet you fight for the Dark Axis?! Why?!" Zero cried out. " _ **WHY?!**_ "

"'Why?'" Override smirked. "I was never a knight."

" _ **What?!**_ "

"I was never a knight because I was found and raised by the Dark Axis." Override continued, shoving against Zero and jumping back a few feet, "My spirit egg washed up deep in a forest just inside of Lacroa, and I would have died if my father had not found me. He took me in and raised me. It was only due to some sort of event that I had to stay with uncle Sazabi and the others aboard the _Magnamusai_. I was raised as Dark Axis, so I will fight for the Dark Axis!"

With a roar, Override launched herself at Zero, her sword drawn back and ready to strike. Zero, hearing the roar, had no choice but to jump to the side or be sliced in two. He moved just in time.

Override's sword struck empty air. Not expecting the Winged knight to move so quickly, Override lost her balance and crashed into the platform. The Dark Knight's helmet bounced off the Horn, and her head spun from the impact. She never had an opportunity to recover.

" _Hraah!_ "

With a loud cry, Zero swung the blunt side of his sword like a golf club. With a loud _CLANG_ , he slammed it on the side of Override's still ringing head. The Dark Axian Gundam fell onto the ground, knocked out cold almost instantly.

An explosion drew Zero's attention away. The Winged knight watched as Captain Gundam and Commander Sazabi got ready to continue their duel, though both were damaged pretty badly.

 _You can do it Captain._

-z-

Captain stood up from where he fell and pulled out his beam sabre. "I am still able to fight!"

Sazabi had pulled out his own beam sabre as well. "I am so glad to hear it!"

Sazabi lunged at Captain, chopping his beam sabre down in hopes of cleaving Captain in two. But the Gundam kept moving around, and kept trying to get behind Sazabi. After dodging the seventh chop, Captain leapt up and brought his sabre down onto Sazabi, who blocked the attack with his own sabre. But as the two struggled against each, Captain saw something pop out of Sazabi's other wrist. Activating his booster, he flipped back to avoid being cut in half by _another_ beam sabre!

"Two to one!" Sazabi cackled, holding up both sabres. "I _like_ those odds!"

-z-

" _Two_ swords!" Zero gasped.

-z-

"He stole that idea from _me,_ the villain!" An irate Bakunetsumaru shouted.

-z-

Sazabi swung his sabres at Captain, who was forced into an impromptu shuffle as both swords came at him from all sides.

The Commander's eye flashed. "But two to _none_ is even better!"

With one quick movement, Sazabi knocked Captain's beam sabre out of his hand. As the sabre went flying off, Sazabi continued his assault, trying to chop and slice his sabers into Captain, who in turn kept ducking under and jumping over the attacks. As Captain spun away, Sazabi brought up both sabres.

"It's over, Gundam!" He yelled, and swung them both down.

Captain's eyes enflamed again. "No, Commander, _not yet!_ "

Both of Captain's hands glowed gold, and he caught the beam sabres as they came down with them! The beams began to crackle as they were repulsed by the energy in the hands.

"Huh! Are you out of your mind! Using your bare hands?" Sazabi cried, " _You can't do that!_ "

"I'm afraid…" Captain grunted, trembling. "… _I must contradict you!_ "

The handles for the sabers crackled. They couldn't take the pressure anymore. The beam sabres' exploded, causing Sazabi to stumble back.

" _Impossible!_ " He screamed, "My beam sabres destroyer? _Impossible!_ "

-z-

"Extraordinary!" Zero gasped.

Override opened an eye, the battle reflecting in it as she withheld a growl. _Gotta help Sazabi…_

-z-

"Unbelievable!" Bakunetsumaru cried.

Shute grinned. "Not bad."

-z-

"I am warning you," Captain threatened, taking a fighting stance. "Do what you will, Commander, I will _not_ be defeated!"

Sazabi shook with rage. "I'm _really_ getting annoyed, now…"

-z-

"Now, Captain!" Shute urged, "C'mon!"

"We're with you!" Bakunetsumaru yelled.

-z-

"To the end!" Zero declared.

Override began to quietly army crawl away, her head still smarting from the blow.

-z-

All over Neotopia, the people watched as Captain stood up against Sazabi, thanks to the _Magnamusai_ 's projector.

"Can he defeat that thing?" Leonardo asked worriedly.

Prio nodded. "He can...and _he will!_ "

-z-

In Peace Park, the de-powered mobile citizens managed to summon enough strength to watch Captain's image as it was projected into the sky.

"Can he really do it?" Grypo asked, having rejoined the group.

"I think he can…" Iyaka bit her lip. "I _know_ he can!"

-z-

Captain rocketed forward with his backpack's boosters, ducked under a punch from Sazabi, and delivered a jab of his own, punching off the Commander's right shoulder pad. Sazabi managed to deliver a blow to the shoulder of his own, but Captain shrugged it off and unleashed several strikes into Sazabi's face, knocking off the bird statue on his forehead. Sazabi gave him a mighty punch that sent Captain flipping back, but the Gundam used his boosters to stabilize himself.

-z-

Guneagle watched the fight as he hovered in the air. Even though he had finished the remaining Doga Bombers, he refused to descend just yet. Not now.

"We're counting on you, Captain!" He hollered, thinking, _Hang in there…_

-z-

All over the Horn of War's top, bits and pieces of Captain and Sazabi's armor littered the battlefield as the two exchanged punches. While Sazabi was bigger than Captain, the Gundam was able to fend off Sazabi's blows while using the momentum to deliver his own.

-z-

In the white Gunperry, Sayla and Mayor Margaret watched the fight with eyes not filled with hope, but eyes filled with faith- faith that Captain would win.

-z-

Captain and Sazabi's fists collided, and the two shook as they tried to overpower each other. Sparks began to fly between them, and explosion occurred, blowing them away from each other.

-z-

" _Oh no!_ " Shute cried.

-z-

Captain's right arm went flying, landing several feet behind the Gundam. Captain winced, but re-took a fighting stance, now one-armed.

Sazabi was less comfortable with his injury. As his own right arm hung limp and loose from his shoulder, he hissed, "What have you done to me?!"

-z-

"Slag it!" Override hissed quietly from where she had relocated to.

The Dark Axian was leaning against the edge of the platform, half standing half trying to stay up even as her vision swam. She rubbed the side of her head, exactly from where Zero had slammed his sword earlier.

 _Get him uncle Sazabi!_

-z-

Keiko gasped at this while Chief Haro held her close.

-z-

Captain and Sazabi slammed their remaining fists into each other again. Like before, an explosion occurred from the force of the collision, but Captain backed away in time. Sazabi, however, was not so lucky, and was thrown back with both arms rendered useless. Captain held up his fist.

-z-

"Go for it!" Shute yelled.

-z-

"This isn't over!" Captain shouted, and wound up a punch as his fist glowed and spun. He charged forward and delivered a solid uppercut onto Sazabi, knocking him into the air.

-z-

" _Knock his block off!_ " Shute cheered.

-z-

" ** _NOOOOOO!_** " Override screamed.

-z-

Captain leapt into the air after Sazabi, winding up his fist for another punch. He struck the center of Sazabi's chest, right above the wing emblem. That part of the armor exploded, and inside was something Captain never thought he'd see.

"What's that?!" he cried.

It was glass, it was spherical, it had fire, and it looked very familiar.

-z-

" _No!_ " Gasped Zero as he hovered just on the fringes of the Horn.

-z-

"It can't be!" Bakunetsumaru cried out.

Shute couldn't believe it. He squinted to get a better look.

 _Huh! A_ Soul Drive _!_

-z-

"Uncle Sazabi!"

Override desperately tried to go help the Commander, but collapsed from the loss of balance.

" _ **Uncle Sazabi!**_ "

-z-

It _was_ a Soul Drive. But unlike Captain's, the fire inside was black and blue, unlike the gold-white that filled Captain's. And unlike the smooth, stable energy of Captain's Soul Drive, this one's power looked static and erratic. But if one were to look deeper inside, the tiniest of a golden flame flickered softly.

"You looked… _surprised,_ Captain…" Sazabi gasped smugly.

" _You_ have a Soul Drive?!" Captain asked, flabbergasted.

The Commander made a pained chuckle. "You see, Captain Gundam, you and I are not so different after all! We share a bond that goes beyond all physical dimensions! A bond that could become even stronger, if you just say the word!"

Captain looked into Sazabi's eye. "What are you talking about, Commander?"

"Come with us. Join the Dark Axis, and I will give you dominion over this world and more," The Commander's eye glowed as he spoke, "What do you say, Captain? You _know_ you want to…"

Captain stared into Sazabi's eye for a good long moment, not saying a word. Then, an urging of defeating the Commander welled up from deep within him. A hatred. A hatred of what Sazabi had done to Neotopia. Making a choice, his eyes enflamed, though with small flickers of black, and Captain pulled back his fist.

"If you want a friend…" He said, "… _you'll have to do better than that!_ "

Captain slammed his fist into the Soul Drive, shattering it. As its glass exploded outwards, the dark power within it seemed to convulse and implode before seeping into Sazabi's body.

The Commander was shaking, from both rage and shock. " _THIS…CAN'T…BE…HAPPENING!_ " He screamed, " _I'VE LOST…NO! NOOOOAAAAAAUUUUOOOO!_ "

-z-

Override's body began to shake, before letting out a deafening scream, tears building up in her eyes.

 ** _"SAZABIIIII!"_**

-z-

Sazabi appeared to implode and shine, just before he exploded. The blast shook the entire Horn, and seconds later smaller explosions began to occur all over it. The two battles had already taxed the Horn's durability to its limits, and this final, climatic explosion was the final straw. Captain, for his part, was less worried about why the Horn was destroying itself and more about how he was going to avoid this fate. But as the entrance to the _Magnamusai_ 's bridge erupted in flames, he could see no way out.

-z-

The explosions shook the Neotopia Towers, but that wasn't what bothered Shute, Zero, who had rejoined them, and Bakunetsumaru.

"The Horn of War is collapsing!" Bakunetsumaru yelled over the booms, trying to keep himself steady.

"But Captain's still up there!" Shute cried.

Zero yelled, "Leave it to me!" and took off back into the air.

-z-

Captain gasped as flames danced around him. Though the smoke couldn't harm him, the flames were inching uncomfortably closer.

" ** _Arrrgh!_** " An enraged scream filled Captain's ears, and something slammed into him from behind.

Captain tumbled over, landing on his feet and twisted around, just catching Override's fist before it slammed into his face. The Neotopian Gundam looked up into the other's eyes, and saw hatred, anger, and… tears?

Override swung her leg up, her foot smashing into his face and bringing the Neotopian back into reality. Captain was sent flying across the platform via a harsh punch, crashing down just as Override charged at him again.

" _ **You'll pay for killing my uncle!**_ " She screamed.

 _Uncle?!_ Captain thought as she closed in.

"I've got you Captain!"

Zero flew up to the Horn of War's top, weaved in and out of the pillars of fire that were appearing, and grabbed hold of Captain from behind. Not slowing down for even a second, the Winged Knight carried Captain high into the air.

 _"No!"_ Override screamed as Zero flew away with Captain. _**"NOOOOOO!"**_

She collapsed on to her knees, tears trailing down her face. Hearing the explosions, Override snapped herself out of her anger. Pulling out a strange flat circular device, the Dark Knight pressed the largest button.

A swirling multicoloured vortex appeared before her, crackling with unstable energy. Knowing that the vortex would not hold open for long, Override stumbled into the multicoloured light, and it closed behind her just as the Horn of War did one final, massive explosion that blew off its top half.

-z-

Bakunetsumaru cautiously opened his eyes, having shielded them from the light of the blast, and looked up. "They made it!"

" _Yahoo!_ " Shute cheered, and let off a relieved laugh. "That was close!" To Captain, he yelled, "Are you all right?"

Captain nodded. "I'm fine, Shute!"

Zero set Captain down, and Shute skated up to him, Bakunetsumaru close behind. The boy threw his arms around Captain.

"Oh, Captain!" He said, "Oh, _man,_ am I glad to see you!"

Captain patted Shute's shoulder, saying, "It's good to be back, my friend, and it's good to see you too…"

Captain looked over Shute's shoulder at the destroyed horn, unable to get Override's face out of his mind. _…Uncle?_

-z-

With the Horn's destruction, the dark clouds it created soon faded away afterwards.

In the Peace Park, Grypo pointed to the blue skies.

"Look, the sky is cleared!" He cheered, and waved his arms. "Hooray for Captain Gundam!"

Iyaka giggled. "See, I told you he would do it, didn't I?"

"Never doubted it!" Gunbike replied.

-z-

All over the city, the people of Neotopia celebrated.

-z-

Elsewhere, there was one group not celebrating the crushing defeat.

In the dark room, Override cried as she came to the horrible realization that she had lost the family she had spent the better part of her life with.

Standing nearby, a maroon coloured figure watched with a single pink eye as Override cried over the loss of part of her family. He finally walked over, and placed a black hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright, my little one."

Override latched herself onto the robot, sniffing. " _Father_ …"

There was a tiny mew, and a little white and gold creature, the size of a small kitten, crawled onto the distressed Gundam's shoulder. Two glowing blue eyes closed slightly as it rubbed against the side of Override's face.

The Knight sniffed. "Oh Sunlight… I'm so sorry…"

-z-

 _Back in Neotopia…_

"He did it!" Leonardo cheered, hopping up and down. Catching himself, he turned to Prio and added, "Of course, I _knew_ he would…"

Prio grinned. "Goes without saying!"

"You said it!"

They heard the sound of helicopter blades, and saw the white Gunperry lower down. The wall opened down, showing Keiko holding Nana, Chief Haro, Sayla, and Mayor Margaret.

Mayor Margaret held a megaphone to her mouth and asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"Absolutely!" Leonardo exclaimed, "And then some!"

Besides the mayor, Sayla giggled, unable to really restrain her happiness.

"Thank goodness it's over," Keiko cooed to her baby, "Huh, Nana?"

Nana gurgled, waving to all the people down below.

The white Gunperry soon landed on an unused street. Keiko stepped off of the ramp, and as she did, a voice reached her ears.

"Mom!"

Keiko looked to the voice and inhaled happily. It was Shute!

"Over here!" Shute yelled as he skated towards Keiko's group, with the Gundams right behind him.

They had seen where the white Gunperry had landed from Neotopia Tower, and after riding the emergency slides down (The elevators weren't working, for obvious reasons) had gone off in search of them.

Keiko, elated to see her son unharmed, rushed forward to him, followed by Sayla, Mayor Margaret and Juli, who had gotten out of the Gunperry's cockpit to join the reunion.

"Shute, are you all right?" She asked worriedly as the boy stopped in front of her.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine!" Shute assured.

"Don't you go running off like that, we were worried about you," his mother admonished, "Weren't we, Nana?"

Nana's face scrunched up, possibly from joy at seeing her long-lost big brother, even though he was only lost for about a day. She mumbled something.

Shute smiled and patted Nana on the head. "Na-na! Oh, you shouldn't have worried, we had everything under control."

The Gundams exchanged grins. **"Right!"**

There was a horse's neigh, and Entengo came galloping up to the party from another pathway.

"Entengo!" Bakunetsumaru cried. Entengo lowered his head and Bakunetsumaru obligingly patted his nose. "Good to see you, my old friend."

"Gundam Force is so cool!" Shute yelled. Everyone looked at him. "C'mon, let's hear it, everybody!"

Keiko, Juli Mayor Margaret and Nana (Who could only gurgle the gist of it) cheered, **"Gundam Force is so cool!"**

"So _cool!_ " Sayla squealed.

There was a tense pause as everyone looked at the Gundams. They exchanged looks once again before caving in to peer pressure.

 **" _Gundam Force is so cool!_ "** They yelled.

Everyone laughed.

"Even if we do say so ourselves!" Shute said between chuckles.

There was a sound of wooden heels, and everyone turned to see Mark run up some stairs to the street.

"Dad!" Shute cried.

Mark panted, hands-on-knees. When he caught his breath, he said, "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you! I heard there was some kind of invasion…?"

"Well, dad…" Shute began awkwardly. As usual, Mark didn't have a clue as to what was going on, being cooped up in his studio most of the time. But how do you explain something like the Dark Axis? Or Commander Sazabi? Or that evil Gundam Override? How do you define an experience like that to such a laid-back guy?

Luckily, Keiko was more experienced in dealing with Mark's lack of knowledge at hand, and took the reins on the discussion.

"The world almost ended, but we're fine, honey." She said simply. When dealing with the laid-back, the best idea was to keep all explanations simple.

That was good enough for Mark, apparently.

"Oh, well, that's all right, then." He laughed, scratching the back of his head. The sun glinted off the white string in the friendship bracelets he wore.

At the back of the pack, Juli heard a faint hum of rockets and looked up to see Guneagle hover down.

"Say, where's the chief?" He asked.

"Uh…" Juli looked around. She couldn't see him anywhere. "I'm not really sure, Guneagle, but he sure has his hands full."

"Doing what?"

Juli pointed towards the center of the city. "Well, for one thing, it's certainly going to be quite a job cleaning up all the debris, left behind by that Horn of War."

-z-

Bell Wood raised an eyebrow. Ever since Captain had destroyed Sazabi, and Override had seemingly been killed in the explosion, Kao Lyn had been doing a bizarre pattern of punches, kicks, and stances, all while jabbering gibberish. He felt a tug on his bellbottoms and looked down at Kao Lyn's Ball.

"He is saying," the Ball said, "'I am very excited.'"

"Yo, I didn't know he had his own translator!" Bell Wood remarked.

"He doesn't," The Ball sighed, "But they promised me a line of dialogue, and that was it."

Bell Wood snorted. "More than _I_ get, sometimes- huh?"

He stopped breaking the fourth wall and hopped out of the Gunperry. A little more than a few yards away was some kind of yellow object that looked vaguely familiar. Once he picked it up and gave it a more personal inspection, he decided that it looked like the Zakurello Gate, only hand-sized.

 _Now what's this?_ He thought, _Looks like some kind of mini-dimensional transport device. I wonder…_

-z-

"Alright, let's get these machines up and running again!"

"Roger! Commencing energy injection!"

Even though Captain had defeated Sazabi, and Override had (seemingly) been destroyed in the blast, there was still work to be done. All over Neotopia, the SDG and city workers were involved in the clean-up efforts. In the Peace Park, mobile soldiers for the SDG were refueling the mobile citizens who had donated their energy to Captain. The machines glowed yellow for a brief moment as their energy cells were replenished, and soon they were able to move again.

"It's okay," Grypapa reassured Grypo, "I'm fine now."

The cranebot did a happy spin. "Look at me! I work again!"

"Ahh, at last we're back on track!" Train #1 sighed.

"Yes indeed!" Train #2 added, "Now all we have to do is get back on schedule!"

Mayor Margaret's statue straightened up. "Thank goodness! I was getting a terrible crank in my lower back!"

The Swan-ferry flapped her wings and sighed, "I feel like a brand-new swan!"

Grypo smiled. "Looks like another beautiful day in Neotopia!"

Off to the side, Iyaka was being tended to by her parents. They had been called to the Peace Park by Gunbike, who, after nonstop searching in the city directory, was able to use his communicator to tell them where their daughter was.

"Of course I'm all right, I'm not a baby, you know," Iyaka said, "Did you bring my blanky?"

Her mother smiled. "Yes, dear…"

-z-

Under the sea, a trio of marine-balls, accompanied by a pair of mobile soldiers each, moved towards where Captain said the Gundivers were. Sure enough, they saw the seven, all lying around where the Re-equip Ring had first sunk. Some looked up and waved.

"Gundivers located," the driver of the lead marine-ball reported, "Commencing rescue operations immendiately!"

-z-

In the cockpit of the _Big-Zam_ , Zapper Zaku awoke. The impact from Blanc Base using the super-tank as a landing pad had knocked him out.

"Ohhh, my _head…_ " He groaned, "How many days have we been unconscious?" Getting himself together, he looked to his partners and yelled, "Hey, wake up down there! We got work to do!"

Grappler Gouf rolled his eyes. He had been awake longer than Zapper had, and in that time came to grips with his place in the universe.

"Oh, stop," He said, "Can't you see we'll never get out of here? We're doomed!"

" _Peh!_ " Zapper made a spitting noise. "What kind of defeatist talk is that? You'll never help the Commander or Override conquer the universe with that kind of attitude! Besides, Override is probably trying to find her favourite uncle!" He then began to imitate Grappler. "'Oh, we're doomed…'"

"The Commander?" Grappler exploded, "He's the one who's left us here to _rust_ like a bunch of _scrap metal!_ Besides, _I'm_ Override's favourite uncle!"

"Are not! And now you've got _me_ all depressed…"

Skrnch

"Huh?" Destroyer Dom looked up. "What was that?"

Zapper looked at Destroyer quickly. "What? What was _what?_ " He and Grappler had been too busy bickering to hear anything other than themselves.

"Me hear something!"

Zapper was about tell Destroyer to shut up, the grown-ups are talking when heard a faint scratching sound. Almost like shovels…

"Hey, I think you're right!" Zapper cried.

Grappler looked around. "I don't hear anythi-"

"It's a team of my loyal Zako Soldiers come to rescue us! And Override is probably out there now!" Zapper crowed, cutting Grappler off. "We're saved!"

"You sure she's there?" Grappler asked.

Destroyer waved his arms. "Yay! Saved!"

"Three cheers for our niece and loyal Zakos!"

Grappler, watching his partners whoop it up, shrugged, and began to celebrate as well.

"Let's get this party started!"

A metal fist punched into the cockpit. The three invaders looked. It did not look like a Zako's or Override's. The fist then tore out a large hole in the cockpit.

"Here they are!" Captain announced.

Zero floated down to his side. "All of them?"

Bakunetsumaru stepped up and looked in, chuckling. "Snug as bugs in a rug."

Upon seeing that their rescue party was made up from their enemies, the three Dark Axis officers did the only thing to do; they panicked.

"Th-th-the fundam gorse!" Zapper babbled.

"The _Gundam Force!_ " Grappler shrieked.

Destroyer wailed.

The Gundams stepped out of the way to allow Chief Haro to poke his head in.

"Greetings," Said the chief, "Let's _talk._ "

All three invaders gibbered uncontrollably. Upon being dragged out of their seats, they found that the area now had eight Gunperries circling above them.

-z-

 _"…The threat of invasion is over, and the Dark Axis, with its goal of inter-dimensional domination, has been defeated, all due to a previously secret force known as the SDG. Now life in Neotopia is finally, slowly, returning to normal."_

As Shute watched the news broadcast on the TV set on the outdoor patio table behind his house, the screen showed the cranebot help break away bits and pieces of the Horn of War up while being directed by Grypo, with Kao Lyn doing martial arts on his back. In front of them were Zako Soldiers, who had been set up as a fire brigade, passing buckets of debris along a line. After Shute had told the SDG about the Zakos at the bottom of the elevator shaft, they were quick to 'recruit' the little robots into the clean-up efforts.

Shute turned from the TV to Captain- who was not in citizen mode, but in his fully repaired defender mode. Now that the public was aware of the SDG and the Gundam Force's activities, there was no point to using the citizen mode. The only sign of Captain being 'off the clock' was his faceplate, which was currently open, showing his mouth.

"There's still one thing I still can't figure out," Shute said, "About that Soul Drive of Commander Sazabi's…did you know he had one too?"

Captain shook his head. "No. It was a shock to _my_ circuits as much as yours."

"What about-?"

Before any more could be said, Captain's V-fin flashed. Captain activated the projector on his helmet's light, showing Bell Wood with the Dimensional Transport Device in the background.

"Hey, everybody!" Bell Wood greeted, "Good news! The Dimensional Transport Device is working!"

"That's great news!" Shute cried as Zero and Bakunetsumaru gathered around.

"I can return to Lacroa?" Zero asked excitedly. Now that a way to reverse petrification had been found, he was eager to go home.

"And I to Ark!" Bakunetsumaru added. Ever since his duel with Ashuramaru, he had been concerned for the state of his home.

Bell Wood shrugged. "Sure, without a doubt! Lacroa, Ark, the middle of nowhere, you name it! Wherever you wanna go, just hop aboard!"

"You mean it?" Zero pressed, " _No more malfunctions?_ "

"It will _really_ work this time, Bell Wood?" Bakunetsumaru asked, "Are you certain of that?"

Bell Wood looked insulted. "Hey, when I say it's working, it's working! Come on down and see for yourself!"

"To see once more my beloved homeland, say no more!" Bakunetsumaru yelled and took off for the driveway. Captain turned off his projector and he and Zero followed after him.

"Wait for me!" Zero yelled, flying.

"Yeah!" Shute cried, running after them. "Let's go!"

Laughing, Shute followed the Gundams out to the front yard. Entengo was right out there, apparently waiting for them.

"Shute?"

The Gundam Force stopped. Turning around, Shute looked to his family, standing at the door of his house. They all had worried expressions on their faces, even Nana, who was holding out a hand for her brother.

Shute looked down for a moment, sad. Looking back up, he said, "Mom, dad, I _have_ to go with them. You see, our world may be safe now, but theirs…" He gestured towards Zero and Bakunetsumaru, "theirs are still in terrible danger! Even while we're standing here in Neotopia, their homelands are under attack. I don't know what I can do to help them, but at least I've got to _try._ I owe 'em that much after what they've done for us!"

Nana looked to Mark. Mark looked to Keiko. Keiko looked down.

Sighing, she looked back up and gave a sad smile. "Good luck and come home safe."

Shute smiled. "I will!"

 **"Thank you, Shute!"** Zero and Bakunetsumaru said, and exchanged proud grins. **"A true Gundam!"**

Shute joined the rest of the Gundam Force, and then turned around to his family.

Waving, he said, "Bye, mom and dad! Bye Nana! I'll be back, don't worry!"

Almost tearful as she waved, Keiko cried, "Don't forget to brush!"

"Look after yourself, son!" Mark yelled, while Nana giggled. Her big brother was so cool!

Captain closed his faceplate. "Right. Gundam Force, _let's go!_ "

"Right!" Zero cried.

"Right!" Bakunetsumaru yelled.

Shute punched the air. " _Yeah!_ "

The Gundam Force did not know what adventures they would find in the other dimension, but no matter what, they would find it together.

-z-

Three Zako Soldiers watched the Gundam Force run off into the sun from their hiding place in the bushes.

"What do we do now, zako?" One Zako asked. Holding up a red microphone, he suggested, "Perhaps we should take a brief review of our situation!"

The other two Zakos held up their own microphones, one blue and one yellow. **"Good idea!"**

Blue Mic said, "Our mighty leaders have been defeated!"

Red Mic said, "Our armies have been demolished and we're all left on our own!"

"Zako!" Yellow Mic piped up, "I know what! Let's ask the Gundam Force if we can join _them,_ zako-zako!"

Red Mic and Blue Mic thought about it. **"…Hey! That's not bad, zako!"**

Yellow Mic nodded. "Yeah, forget that stupid ol' Dark Axis. It's time to switch to the winning…"

Then, they felt…

… _IT…_

A presence so strong, so overpowering, that it completely drove all thoughts of rebellion from the Zako Soldiers' minds.

 **" _Zako!_ "**

"Is…is that what I think it is?" Blue Mic shivered, " _The_ bigguy!"

The Zakos exchanged nervous looks. They then burst out of the bushes (Shocking the Ray family) and fled into the sun.

 **"The Dark Axis forever! And Ever! And ever and ever!"**

-z-

Deep within the Dark Axis…

…A great evil…

… _ **Stirred**_ …

Season One end-

AN: Well, that's it! Season 1 complete! WHEW! I gotta say, doing this was not easy. Especially with this chapter being the longest. Over 7000 words to be exact! But I did it!

In any case, I'll be taking a short break before getting into the season 2 episodes. I have some more work to do before book two is ready. Besides, I'm getting a summer job, so I may or may not be able to post as fast.

…not that I do anyway.

And don't worry… Override will be back, and with a vengeance!

Read, review, and enjoy!


End file.
